


Recreate

by WonderMaximoff



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:02:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21871909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderMaximoff/pseuds/WonderMaximoff
Summary: all豪/皓月昭昭/投齐所豪/一间豪翟/大豪时光/任间焉火带一点光电潇应/嘉闻/何焉悦色/旷世齐闻/焉之重度OOC晚期患者/R18预警/有原型，一半真实一半虚构/请勿代入
Relationships: All豪, 一间豪翟, 任间焉火, 大豪时光 - Relationship, 投齐所豪, 皓月昭昭
Kudos: 23





	Recreate

写在前面：  
all豪/皓月昭昭/投齐所豪/一间豪翟/大豪时光/任间焉火  
带一点光电潇应/嘉闻/何焉悦色/旷世齐闻/焉之  
重度OOC晚期患者/R18预警/有原型，一半真实一半虚构/请勿代入

1

任豪是那种，从小到大，都很认真，但是不会成绩很好的人。

他们像是每个班级都会有的透明人，平日里默默无闻。他们可能有一两个很要好的朋友，除此之外，剩下的大多数人都会在毕业三年后忘记他们的名字，而那一两个很要好的朋友，如果能一直在一起还好说，如果不能，也不过是要比别的人多花两年，去忘掉他们的名字。

家里有个小叔叔，说任豪长得好，让他去考艺术生，去当模特，去当明星。

那时候任豪很喜欢孙燕姿，也像很多小孩一样有过明星梦，就答应了，家里看他正常读书实在没什么出路，花了点正常家庭能接受的钱，让他高二时期去搞了艺术。

但是艺考的时候他考砸了，那时候的任豪，看着对面的考官，一下子瑟瑟发抖，一句话都说不出来，曾经练过的小品，一句话都没说出口，到最后，憋了半天，冒出一句四川话。

高考正常发挥，最后任豪去了浙江的一所传媒二本，没法学表演，他选了编导。

他觉得他此生可能没法站在聚光灯下了，学学编导，写写东西，其实挺好的。

去上学的时候是2008年。

那一年金融危机席卷全球，那一年中国先后经历了汶川地震和奥运会，身为四川人的任豪，第一次知道人在危机到来时什么都不是，也第一次知道，人可以做很多很多事……

那一年，快男超女基本正式迈入了现在他们所说的“糊逼”年代，虽然之后他们还是创造一批所谓的中流砥柱，也在几年后，终于捡到了一个续命的韩承羽，但是，那个只属于李源潮，张冰纯和张丽媛的时代，已经过去了。

那一年，未来会在他一生中产生巨大破坏的几个男人，有的人刚工作，有的人跟他一样在读书，有的人已经在创业了，他们都在各自的人生上飞驰着，他们有的人踌躇满志，想要做一番大事业，有的人走一步看一步，还没想过未来要做什么，有的人含着金钥匙出生，有的人和任豪一样平平淡淡走过前半生……时代洪流冲刷着，他们也没有变得焕然一新。

当然那时候他没有想那么多，他拖着母亲缝的四斤的大棉被，大袋子里装着各种各样却只有黑白灰三个颜色的衣服，迈入了这个校园。

他将在这里遇到他人生中的前两个男人，而其中一个，就站在迎新处的前面，全身穿着巨大的兔子玩偶外套，胳膊上揽着一大篮玫瑰花，给每一个来报道的新同学都发一支。

后来任豪经常跟赵让说，他喜欢上他的时候，就是在那个地方。盛夏的阳光透过白桦树叶，稀稀拉拉的影子照在深蓝色的网球场上，那个玩偶里一定很热，但是他依然快快乐乐的，摇着手，给新来的同学递玫瑰花，跟他们合照。

“你又不知道那里面是我。”赵让轻轻摸了摸怀里任豪的脸。

“但是我知道，愿意让自己出丑是一件很难的事，能接受的人，一定活得很开心，我想跟一个活得很开心的人在一起。”任豪动了动，往赵让怀里贴的更紧了。

“那你也太随便了，万一把头套摘下来，我是个丑八怪怎么办？”赵让笑着说。

“不会的。”任豪也笑着摇摇头：“因为你穿的时候，我看见了，长得我可以接受。”

“那你还不是看脸。”赵让嘟囔了一句。

“没有，其实我是看身高。”任豪调皮地吐了一下舌头：“我的男人要想征服我，至少要比我高吧。”

“好了好了，不跟你说了，我还以为是个多浪漫的故事，结果到最后还是看脸。”赵让一把把怀里的任豪压在身下，对着那对粉红色的双唇，吻了下去。

“您好，我是编导系2008级的新生，我叫任豪。”

任豪用纤细的手指戳了戳花名册上的名字，回过头，那个戴着粉红色兔子的人，正冲着他，蹦蹦跳跳，任豪轻轻笑了笑，拎起了给新生准备的手提袋，走到那个人面前，接过那只红的娇艳的玫瑰花，然后和他合了一张照。

那张拍立得任豪一直留着，就压在他钱包的角落，那时候的他还留着那时候最流行，但是现在看起来相当非主流的发型，旁边的赵让，手伸的很高，像是要跟自己比一个爱心，但是照片上的任豪，并没有反着比过去。

他心动了，但是他没说，因为第一次见面，而且，他也不喜欢主动。

其实挺遗憾的，不知道他现在在哪里，过得好不好，也不知道再遇见他的时候，还能不能像过去一样，他或许还是那个他，但是任豪已经不是那个自己了。

夏之光又一次发来了信息，还在催促他，赶快接自己手上这笔钱，并且强调了很多遍，不能告诉焉栩嘉。

任豪躺在床上，给张颜齐打过去了一个电话。

“你觉得我该卖么？”

“这是一场站队的选择，看你想站哪一队了。”张颜齐回答任豪。

任豪挂断了电话，拿出钱包里自己和赵让那张拍立得，盯着看了很久，缓缓拿起手机。

“我卖。”

2

“是新来的学弟么？”楼梯间里，看着一个包一个包往上搬的任豪，旁边一个男生问他。

“是的，编导系新生，我叫任豪，学长请多指教。”任豪第一次见学长，还有点紧张。

“你好，我叫张颜齐，也是编导系的，比你大两届，今年最后一年了，哈哈哈哈。”张颜齐笑着，拿起任豪的大包小包。

“谢谢学长。”任豪也没有拒绝，毕竟都是男生，当时也没有想那么多。

“你是哪的人啊，感觉听口音，像是我们老家的。”张颜齐听到带着点乡音的普通话，不觉有些亲切。

“我成都人。”任豪回答。

“成都人啊，我重庆人。”张颜齐已经冒出了重庆口音：“巴蜀算一家，我们也算是老乡。”

“嗯嗯。”任豪应答着，转眼已经到了5楼，他推着箱子，在摸黑的走廊上，寻找自己的那间宿舍。

张颜齐跟在后面，提着他的东西，一路小跑的，到了504。

“我住楼下202，平时有时间，来找我玩啊。”张颜齐跟任豪招招手，还没等任豪再说句谢谢，就下楼去了。

任豪打开宿舍门，宿舍里已经住了三个人，只剩一个位置，想来，就是任豪的床了。

“欢迎欢迎。”旁边桌子上坐着一个正在打字的男生，踢着人字拖，穿着白布衫子，头也不回的，表示了自己的“欢迎”。

“学长们好，我叫任豪，是新生。”任豪小心翼翼地介绍着自己，对方依然没有要理自己的意思，任豪自己也觉得尴尬，便自己打开行李，开始一件一件的往外拿，同时收拾床铺。

已经不知道收了多久，终于铺完了床，随便找了个杯子，接了点水，把那只玫瑰花插好放在桌子上，任豪长舒一口气，拿出电脑，想要写些什么让自己稍微显得有点事做，但是也没什么好写的。

“我回来啦！”一个人破门而入，任豪猛地一下转过头，一个高高瘦瘦，拎着一大把玫瑰花的男生，回到了寝室。

“我们终于有新舍友了。”男生看到坐在那里的任豪，笑着迎过来。

“学长好，我叫任豪。”任豪小心翼翼地介绍自己。

“我叫赵让，平时他们都叫我阿让，你也这么叫我就好了。”赵让说着，将手里的那一大把玫瑰花，全部递给了任豪。

“这是……”任豪还有点懵。

“他今天迎新去发花，实际上就是想拿剩下的回来罢了。”旁边一个自进来起就没说话的室友半带着讽刺说了一句。

“新朋友来嘛，总要送点礼物不是。”赵让笑着将玫瑰花全部塞到任豪手上：“晚上大家一起去吃饭吧，庆祝庆祝！”

旁边的两个人就像活在另一个世界，又一句话没说。

“学长是和他们关系不是很好么？”食堂里，端着牛肉面的两人找了个位子，最后坐下来，开始聊天。

“倒也不是啦，他们两个，就是有点看不起我而已。”赵让看任豪提到另外两个室友，脸上显然有些不情不愿。

“为什么呢？”任豪忍不住问。

“因为，我和他们，并不生活在同一个世界啊。”赵让回答的很模糊：“而且，别人不喜欢你很正常，如果每一个都去问，都去在意，那多累啊。”

任豪似懂非懂的点点头，像是无意中也触碰到他心底的小秘密。

“对了，你们军训完了后有一个新生舞会，要赶快找舞伴哦，要不到时候，就落单了。”赵让突然提起之后的安排。

“啊……不会吧。”任豪一下子紧张起来。

“真的呢，我们编导系的男生，每年都会剩下十来个。”赵让神秘的说。

“也是，女生比较少，太累了。”任豪喃喃自语：“那就不能不去么？”

“你可别，大学还是要谈一场恋爱的，这是最好的机会了，以后忙起来，就很难了。”赵让似乎很有经验，像每一个会忽悠学弟学妹的学长一样。

“我也不是一定要恋爱的啦。”赵让的话似乎触碰到任豪心底一块很柔软的地方，他的声音一下变得很软很小，脸也有些微微泛红。

“你也就现在这么说说，等到周围大家都恩爱的时候，就剩你一个人的时候，你就要天天抱怨了。”赵让笑着伸出手，揉了揉赵让的头。

“那学长呢？”

任豪没有反抗，而是特别认真地盯着赵让的眼睛，问了他一句。

“不要叫我学长，我上学早，比你年纪小。”赵让似乎并不打算回答这个问题，而是扯了另一个话题。

“你怎么知道，万一我上学也早呢？”任豪顺着问。

“你登记的时候，我看了一眼。”赵让咽了一口口水。

“为什么要专门看我一眼呢？”

“你猜呢？”

3

任豪穿着租来的西装，裤子稍微有点小，绷在腿上，倒显得屁股特别翘，他站在镜子前的时候，自己都有点不好意思。

“你不会觉得很奇怪么？”

赵让此时也收拾好了，站在任豪身后，对着那个落地的镜子调整衣服。

“你不觉得奇怪就行。”任豪回答赵让，转身去系领带。

“我可不觉得奇怪。”赵让虽然嘴上这么说，但还是能从言语中听出紧张：“反正我们俩说好了，我们就是去蹭茶歇的嘛。”

“对啊，我们去吃几个蛋糕就回来。”任豪微微笑着，系好了自己的领带，回头看，赵让还在瞎拨弄，怎么系都系不好。

“我来帮你吧。”

任豪很自然的伸出手，解开赵让胸前缠的乱七八糟的领带，放到手心，用手指穿过，捋平，分出七三的长度，立好赵让的领子，然后轻轻放好，左手蹬紧，右手环扣，系出一个漂亮的结，然后缓缓推上去，一个漂亮的领带结就系好了。

任豪专注在眼前的领带上，而赵让低着头看任豪，长长的睫毛挑起来，特别纤细好看。

暧昧的空气在扩散，任豪系起领带，抬起头的时候，刚好和赵让对视。

电风扇呼啦呼啦的，十月的江南还很热，目光相错，逐渐升温，赵让盯着那片粉红色的唇，它特别翘，散发着草莓味的吸引力。

任豪的双眼水汪汪的，彷佛在告诉赵让：

“可以的。”

“赶紧出发吧，快开始了。”门外的室友喊了两人一声，这才将有些暧昧的两人拉开。

窗外稀稀落落的，看来像是刚下了雨，赵让从胸口抽出一张手帕，将自行车后座擦干净。

“你坐后面吧，稍微舒服一点。”

雨后的空气带着泥土的味道，早秋的气息带着燥热，也在燥热中有偶尔的清凉。任豪坐在赵让的后座，骑行在校园磕磕碰碰的小道上，一句话都没有说。

想了很久，任豪最终鼓起勇气，从后面搂住了赵让的腰。

赵让起初颤抖了一下，后来，也没有抗拒。

很多年后，任豪还是会经常想起那个晚上，之后的很多人，都会问他，当初究竟为什么会选择赵让，毕竟那个人，除了比较高外，好像真的一无是处。

任豪从来都不会回答这个问题。

他不是一开始就这么好看的，他在大二的时候去整牙，大四摘下牙套的时候，他的整个脸型都发生了变化，连带着瘦了十几斤，那时候，他才是现在他们见到的他。

人们热爱美丽的皮囊，可他有时候会分不清，那些人，是真的喜欢他，还是只是爱的外表。

所以他才会觉得，那个在他一无是处时爱上他的人，才是真的喜欢他。

那还是一个舞会时只会放《我心永恒》的年代，萨克斯的声音悠扬，头顶上旋转的球状彩灯，变换着大红色，深蓝色，草绿色，橙黄色的艳俗色彩，照在舞池里的男男女女身上，大家像是每个人都喝了两斤白酒，将爱情所需要的责任，未来，安全感全扔在脑后，只顾眼前这一刻，能和眼前的人碰撞出火花，并让火花四溅，燃烧，成为欲望的前奏。

“不去跳舞么？”赵让递过一杯饮料。

任豪抽了一小口，百事可乐总是甜的过分，摇了摇头。

“现在可以邀请在场的姑娘唉，不去试试？”赵让像是在试探，给任豪指了指对面，一个穿着白纱群的姑娘落了单，正落寞的四处望。

任豪将手中的饮料放下，起身来，似乎真的想要去邀请对面的女孩。

赵让的神情还是落寞了，可是任豪转过身，走到了他面前。

“你跟我来的，真的不邀请我，跳一支舞么？”

之后的很多年，任豪都在想，如果他能像那晚的自己一样那么有勇气，他的生活会不会，完全不一样。

那像是一种特定氛围下特定的情绪，更像是一种确认，一种邀请，一种好不容易遇到生命中可能的另一半，不愿意轻易放手的执念。

“我知道了，我愿意，但是想请问你，有勇气带我走下去么？”

任豪盯着赵让的眼睛，赵让没有犹豫，伸出了手，一把将任豪拉进了怀里。

那晚的灯光很暗，他们也不怎么会交际舞，但是只要手握在一起，怎么样都无所谓了，周围人虽然有指指点点，但更多的无非是尖叫和八卦。

“这就是他们看不起你的原因么？”任豪凑在赵让身前问。

“是啊，他们大概就觉得，自己比较高贵吧。”赵让有些无奈的承认了。

“那就让他们继续高贵的单身着吧。”任豪调皮的说。

“嗯嗯。”赵让有些木木然地回答。

一曲结束，彷佛周围的人都已不存在，目光只落在两个人身上。

“带我回家吧。”任豪踮起脚，凑到赵让耳边：“就像他们一样。”

4

任豪也不知道，那晚究竟是什么，会让他那么疯狂。

也许是他真的循规蹈矩了十八年，想在自己还没有真的成为所谓的大人之前，好好再做一回孩子。

窗帘一拉，剩下的两个人，就当他们耳聋眼瞎吧。

任豪感受着赵让的手在自己的身上摸来摸去，时不时还会捏一捏他哪里多出来的一小块肥肉，大腿，腰，屁股，胸，脖子后……第一次被人触碰的感觉像是触电，既有异样感，也有被人抚摸的快感。

痒和爽是伴生而来的，痒会变成酥麻，酥麻会让人越来越痒。

任豪能感觉到，赵让轻轻解开了他衬衫的扣子，露出雪白色的胸脯，一只手轻轻握着略微有点发育的胸，另一边，伸出舌头，对着胸前初生的小草莓，轻轻吮吸了上去。

“呜……”唾液的粘腻感带着微微的触电感，让任豪的荷尔蒙迅速飙升。

赵让将手指放在嘴上，做了一个安静的手势，毕竟，舍友还在。

任豪此时全身已经完全变成了粉红色，他想要扭动身体，但是又害怕声音太大。

“咣当”一声关门声，两个人四目相对，笑出了声。

“你轻一点啊，我第一次。”任豪拿大腿轻轻拍了拍赵让已经僵直的阴茎。

“知道了，会小心的。”赵让轻轻压在任豪身上，双手握住任豪的手，然后吻了上去。

肌肤接触的感觉十分刺激，任豪全身颤抖着，感受着赵让的身体。

赵让缓缓分开任豪的双腿，未曾为他人所触碰的禁区，就在眼前。

“要是特别疼怎么办？”任豪想起了自己曾经搜索过的那些描述。

“疼的话，你要说哦，我会停。”赵让此时已经撕开了一个套套，往任豪小穴口轻轻抹了些润滑，准备开始享受自己的夜宵了。

润滑特别冰凉，两腿之间最敏感的地方，随着逐渐抹匀的凉意，往任豪的脑子里泼了盆水，融化了理智，只剩追求快感的一团浆糊。

赵让先伸出一只手指，试探了一下，缓缓插了进去。

任豪一下子疼的闭上了眼睛，额头上开始冒汗，全身像是被放进了蒸笼，湿漉漉的，冒着热气。

赵让略带歉意地看了任豪一眼，但是现在也不能拿出来，拿出来会更疼，只能再往里面试探，缓缓移动着，偶尔碰一碰那块绷紧的肉。

“要不算了？”赵让看着任豪眼角已经疼的有眼泪冒出来，心中打了退堂鼓。

“不要……”任豪大喘着气，摇摇头，两个字，也有些含糊不清。

赵让咽了一口口水，缓缓亲了上去，将任豪牢牢抱在自己怀里，希望能用快感，稍微麻痹一下他的神经，让他稍微不那么疼。

手指已经可以轻松在小穴里翻搅了，赵让轻轻碰了碰那里突出的一个小硬块，任豪猛地抖了一下。

“不要快吧。”任豪感觉自己已经有点绷不住了。

“可是，做爱，不就是要撞这里么。”赵让坏笑着，又拿手指轻轻撞了一下。

“别别别，你都还没进来呢，我不想太丢人。”任豪撒娇道。

“那我进来喽？”赵让将任豪从怀里缓缓放倒，然后将大腿分开，折成M型。

“嗯嗯。”任豪咕囔着点点头。

赵让又倒了一点润滑在自己的阴茎上，涂抹均匀后，在任豪小穴口试探了一下，缓缓插了进去。

前戏做的很足，任豪居然觉得，并没有很疼。

还是说，疼的时候过去了，只剩下爽了。

“啊……”赵让碰到他的G点的时候，任豪很大的尖叫了一声，把两个人都吓到了。

倒不是因为吓人，只是墙不隔音。

隔壁果然敲了敲墙，两个人一脸尴尬的看了彼此一眼。

“管他们干什么，干我，快点。”

激情到了一半，泄气可就太扫兴了，任豪觉得自己心底有什么东西被唤醒了，他扶住赵让的腰，说了一句他觉得他之前从来不会说的话。

“我还以为你是清纯系的呢？”赵让缓缓开始动腰，床开始晃荡，任豪跟着赵让的节奏，大口呼吸着。

“谁爱清纯谁清纯去吧。”任豪感觉有个人在不断撞击着自己的前列腺，肾上腺素的刺激让他全身缩着，紧紧包着赵让的肉棒。

“那我就上当受骗了。”

“平时清纯，床上浪荡，不就是你们最喜欢的类型么，话那么多。”

情趣的对话刚刚好。

任豪也不知道这些话他是从哪里知道的，或许是那些他偷偷窝在被子看的小说，大风刮过写《桃花债》的时候，任豪经常在被子里哭成泪人；当然，还有无数短篇的小黄文，任豪很长时间都认为，自己心动和做爱的时候，下面真的会湿，也有很长时间，都以为这件事，很重要，一定要找到那个对自己好一辈子的人。

最后，都是骗人的。

他下面不会湿，如果湿了，那他就要去医院了；那件事也没有很重要，真的兴致上来的时候，感情这种事情，真的不重要。

5

有一个赵让这样风云的男朋友，任豪在大学的路，好走了很多。

就像之前说的那样，那时候任豪还没有去矫正牙齿，也比现在胖一点，带着一个老土的黑色眼睛，非主流刘海丑的让现在的他想自戳双目。

但是赵让不一样，乐观开朗，比任豪高大半个头的个子，篮球校队队长，话剧队前辈……性格好的人，到哪里都招人喜欢。

他写的剧本被赵让推荐，成了当年排练的节目；赵让每天晚餐前固定陪他打球，技术磨练后终于进了校队；他鼓励任豪上课发言，鼓励任豪去争取潜在的机会……

剪掉头发，摘下牙套的时候，两个人都震惊了。

“当年我叔叔说我长得好，让我去学表演，我当时真没觉得，现在，我好像明白了。”任豪看着镜子中那个有点陌生的自己，感觉像是韩国电影里去换了个头的女主人公。

“我只知道，我赚大了。”赵让从后面一把搂住任豪的腰，在他的脖子上亲来亲去。

“滚。”任豪翻了个白眼：“你要这样，我明天就丑回去。”

“可以的，原来我老婆的美只能我自己看，你回去了，我就不担心你被别人抢了，你看你现在，带出去我都得时刻拉着怕你被拐跑了。”赵让抱着任豪，手已经伸到了他裤子里。

“以前怎么了？”任豪倒是很好奇。

“你的大白腿啊，微微隆起的酥胸啊，特别Q弹的屁股啊，这些不都是只有我能看到的，所以，以前不看脸我也非常可以，现在还可以再看脸，我不是赚大了是什么？”赵让调皮地舔了舔任豪的后耳垂。

任豪一下子脸通红。

“你能不能每天不要这么不正经。”

“又没有别人。”

打打闹闹，小情侣的生活很快乐，当他们选择不去看别人的目光之后，生活的就会更快乐，更坦然。

“那你们后来，为什么分开了呢？”

坐在床前，听任豪讲故事的焉栩嘉问他。

任豪扯了扯被子，盖住自己的身体，呆呆地望着床边的落地窗外，没有说话。

焉栩嘉从后面搂住了任豪的腰，轻轻吻了他的额头一下。

“好久之前的事了，忘记为什么分开了。”任豪轻轻的说：“大概感情总就是，到了最快乐的时候，就该分开了。”

焉栩嘉没有再问。

“那你现在还想他么？”

任豪点点头。

“他是我唯一，喜欢过的人，其他人，都不是。”

长沙的雨哗啦啦的，大学刚毕业的任豪，拖着一箱行李，来到了这个中国的综艺之都。

“小豪！”有人在一家沙县下冲任豪招手，任豪顺着声音看过去，张颜齐正冲着他招手。

师傅利落的捞出一碗馄饨，随便撒了点葱花香菜，端到了任豪面前。

“路上还顺利么？”张颜齐正吃着面前的一碗鸭腿粉，长沙已经半入冬了，两个人都裹得很厚，白烟糊在眼镜上，任豪一时有些看不清。

“挺顺利的。”任豪拿起白瓷勺子，舀了一勺热汤，吸了一口。

“对不起啊，这么贸贸然让你跑到长沙来，只是我真的被逼的没有办法了，就想到你了。”张颜齐倒是很直奔主题。

“没有没有，师兄已经是很著名的导演了，现在这么大的一个项目，愿意相信我，带着我来做，我才是真的受宠若惊呢。”任豪有点紧张，说话还有些磕。

他和赵让分手没多久，他把自己埋在那间出租屋里，每天疯了一样写剧本，可是没有一个剧本卖出去，他的编剧梦，他的快乐生活，都随着赵让一起离开了他，他每天哭的很伤心，他窝在那张小床上，每天都想着，要是明天的世界末日是真的，就好了。

这时候，很早毕业，已经先后打造出《舞出我人生》，《快乐男声》，《明星模仿秀》三个大爆款的著名青年导演，也是他的师哥，张颜齐，给他打来了电话。

“喂，请问是任豪么？”那个声音虽然陌生，但是言语中盖不住的重庆口音，还是一下子唤醒了任豪。

“是的，请问您是？”任豪感觉很熟悉，但是他记不起来。

“我是你的师兄，张颜齐，之前咱们在学校的文艺晚会合作过的。”张颜齐试图唤醒任豪的记忆。

“哦，是张师兄啊。”任豪想到了那个导演，那个站在高台上，拿着大喇叭向下面的人喊的，大头导演。

“是这样的，我今年新办了一个综艺，原来我的那个助理导演突然被对家挖走了我需要一个助理导演，帮帮我。”张颜齐向任豪解释。

一个机会砸到头上，任豪又想到了赵让，他知道，如果赵让还在他身边，他一定会告诉他：

“Go for it！”

6

火车轰隆轰隆的摇晃，任豪翻了翻张颜齐给他的资料，这个项目叫《星战》，是一个请歌手上台，同台竞技，甚至要排名，淘汰的节目。

任豪靠在座位上，叹了一口气。

今年夏天的时候，对家做了一档叫《好嗓音》的节目，请一大堆所谓的“素人”上台唱歌，原本以为就像以往的快男超女一样会糊掉，但是这个节目盲选，让颜值不再成为他们最重要的选择标准，而是真的去选歌手。

“因为他们选出来的人，之前市场从来没有接触过，他们是独一无二的，所以他们会火。”赵让当时十分精准地指出了这档节目爆火的原因。

收视率爆炸，成了王牌节目，死水很多年的音乐综艺，迎来了自从05年后的第二个春天。

所以张颜齐他们台急了，他们需要另外一档，属于自己的，更火的音乐综艺，哪怕将夏天让给他们，冬天和春天，也应该是属于他们的。

后来任豪听张颜齐说，台里彻夜开会，做出很多届快男超女的选秀教母罗迪诺准备做一档全直播的，由导师选择赛道，既选实力唱将，又选颜值偶像，全部由观众投票的综艺，甚至还打算送个机器人参赛做噱头……

本来这个方案已经定了，张颜齐拿出了《星战》的方案。

既然选素人我们选不过你，那我们不如，让已经出道的艺人，甚至几代人的记忆请回来，将音综与最火的真人秀模式结合，再加上观众最喜欢的竞技元素，肯定比固守在老路要好。

这个方案来自韩国，购买韩综版权是韩流爆炸那几年最好的选择，但是张颜齐做的不一样的地方在，他不仅要做音乐比赛，更要做真人秀。

而真人秀要爆火的关键，除了在参与的人本身，更在于，他们会说出一个什么样的故事。

“这么大的一个饼，师兄真的放心让我来做么？”任豪听着张颜齐向他细讲自己的想法，这个问题围绕着他，他不解了很久，最终还是问了出来。

张颜齐似乎猜到了任豪要问他这个问题，喝了一口面前的啤酒，缓缓地说。

“你还记不记得，当年我们一起排新年晚会的时候，你跟你男朋友吵过一次架。”

任豪点点头，他已经不太记得当时他和赵让吵了什么，但是，确实吵过一次，那次他记得很清，赵让为了给他道歉，重新穿上了他们第一次遇见时的毛绒玩具衣服，在路上拦住他，给他递花，跟他道歉，还抱着他，在那个小广场上，转了好几圈。

任豪突然笑了起来，过往的记忆带着眼泪，一下子涌了上来。

张颜齐看着任豪眼角的泪花，好像意识到自己提了不该提的东西，从包里拿出一包纸，递给了任豪。

“没事，你不用管我，我听着在呢。”任豪也意识到自己有些不合时宜了，于是抽了抽鼻子，调整了一下心情，示意张颜齐继续说。

张颜齐欲言又止，但是这件事很急，他也只能继续说下去。

“那时候你跟他说，你觉得剪辑存在的意义，就是让观众理解导演想要表达的东西，所以即使在晚会这样完全对人的舞台上，适当的安排与情节，也是有必要的，有助于观众更好的理解。”张颜齐近乎复制了任豪当时的话。

“是的，虽然他觉得有些东西应该还原事务的本真，但是我还是坚持，需要有合适的情节和剧情，哪怕是提前做好的。”任豪逐渐想起来了：“大概可能是因为，我是以编剧的思路去看问题吧，我会想观众喜欢的东西，而不是将事情原本的呈现出来。”

张颜齐盯着任豪：“对，这就是我需要的，所以我相信你可以做好。”

任豪又翻看了张颜齐给他的提案，一脸的不可思议。

“这是个音乐综艺啊，你打算怎么办？”任豪瞪大了眼睛。

“你知道我想要什么的。”张颜齐拉过了任豪的手，任豪本能地缩了一下。

“我找你来，就是我相信你，可以做到，哪怕我不告诉你我需要什么，你也知道。”张颜齐的下垂眼里有星星，是那种带着信任，甚至有些崇拜的视线。

“我觉得他有点喜欢你唉。”那时候赵让吃过张颜齐的醋。

“不就是他帮我搬了行李嘛，那时候你又不再，一起组织晚会时，你不也在嘛？”那时候任豪很不屑，但还是对自己吃醋的男朋友有些得意：“两面之缘，能有什么花里呼哨。”

“不不不，我能感觉到。”赵让神神叨叨的，不过，张颜齐很快毕业了，也没发生什么。

“那我……那我试试？”任豪脸有些红了。

他明白，这个机会把握好了，对他来说意味着什么，他也明白，这个机会，除了知己的知遇之恩外，还带着些别的东西。

既然已经是过去了，那也应该往外看了，去尝试着接受另一个人，在一起共事中进步，逐渐变好，这是他曾经喜欢上一个人的方法，现在，他也愿意再试一试。

7

“清翼组合是帮你组了这个局的关键，我觉得冠军给他们其实是没有问题的；至于乔岐大哥，我觉得其实给他一个英雄老矣的剧本会更好，他本身其实机能退化很严重，我相信你给他一个台阶下，找个理由退赛，光光荣荣的，我相信他会很愿意……”

任豪带着他第一个大的框架思路来到了与张颜齐会面的咖啡厅，说的十分投入，完全没注意到旁边还坐着另一个人。

张颜齐咳嗽了一声，任豪这才注意到旁边坐了另一个人。

抬头一看，高鼻梁，杏仁眼，嘟着嘴，一脸臭美的模样。

“你男朋友啊？”任豪非常淡定，他的gay dar一向很准，他能看出眼前，是他的同类。

张颜齐和那个人对视一眼，笑了出来。

“这是，我们的制片人，翟潇闻。”张颜齐强忍着不笑出来。

任豪尴尬了，他盯着眼前的翟潇闻，翟潇闻的袖子拉的很长，甚至盖住了手，手腕支着下巴，笑着看任豪。

“制片人，也不影响是你男朋友嘛。”任豪试图解围。

“张颜齐，我就说你这人呢，历来选人都是看脸不看脑子。”翟潇闻伸出手指，怼了张颜齐脑门一下。说完，伸出手：“你好，我叫翟潇闻，是张颜齐的老同事了，他上过我，但是我不是他的男朋友。”

旁边的一对小情侣瞥了他们仨一眼，一脸嫌弃的离开了。

“好了我们说正事吧，我刚才说的那两个，你们觉得可以么，现在我们先把来的人整体的故事线先定了，然后再根据他们的选歌来确定每期节目他们单独的剧情。”任豪试图将话题往回引：“再继续往下说哈，虽然胡琴老师实力和唱功很强，但是我觉得吧，黑马这个剧本实在有些单调，我觉得吧，毕竟观众其实最开始不太知道她，可以先压一些排名，然后再逐步往上走，最后，也需要有一些改变，她的音乐模式其实是很唱功派的，可以有一些感情的成分在……”

任豪还在对眼前几页PPT滔滔不绝，旁边的翟潇闻似乎没有认真听他的话，而是更认真的关注任豪这个人本身。

“我的想法大概目前就是这样，你们觉得怎么样？”任豪完成了他准备了很久的展示，抬头看翟潇闻和张颜齐，两个人都在笑，张颜齐是那种很满意的笑，而翟潇闻，则是那种很奇怪的，似乎有其他想法的笑。

“我觉得很精彩，闻闻，你觉得呢？”张颜齐撞了撞旁边的翟潇闻。

“现在他跟你住一起么？”翟潇闻冷不丁的问张颜齐。

“没有啊，小豪他现在住在旅馆吧，还在找合租的室友。”张颜齐被翟潇闻问懵了，一五一十的回答道。

“正好我缺个室友，你搬来和我一起住吧，方便我们以后交流。”翟潇闻笑眯眯的，一把拉起了任豪的手。

“哦，好啊。”任豪当时有些犹豫，不过忽然想到了翟潇闻之前说的那句“他上过我”的话，也就没有想那么多，毕竟以后要一起共事小半年，他也愿意结交新朋友。

但是任豪当时没有看翟潇闻格子衫里的白T恤，T恤上有一句英文，不过也很正常，谁闲的没事去读别人身上的英文。

那句英文很长，任豪很久之后，才看到。

“I go out with girl and boy, I fuck and also get fucked.”

任豪也是认识了翟潇闻很久之后，才在又一次帮他洗衣服时发现这句话，当时他直接笑了出来，这句话，实在太翟潇闻了。

三个人说说笑笑，吵吵闹闹，工作起来却又比谁都认真，因为他们都输不起。

张颜齐动用了他在这个圈子所有的人脉，挨家挨户地去敲那些歌手的门，他吃过闭门羹，吃过拒绝，甚至被一些歌手直接拉黑，但是最后，还是凑够了一个班子。

1个亿的广告额，这是他们台今年开年的第一个项目，也可能是最重要的一个项目，张颜齐不能搞砸，一旦他搞砸，他一心经营下来的口碑，就完蛋了。

已经录了两期了，任豪这边看到的剪辑，都非常符合他的设定，明晚就要播第一期了，广告也预热了两三个星期，似乎一切，都要在明天见分晓了。

那晚张颜齐一夜没回去，呆在片室，把第一期节目，反反复复又看了两遍，确认整体的思路和框架是否是完美的，是否有更好的替代片段。

任豪从楼下售卖机买了两罐啤酒，开门，丢给了张颜齐一罐。

“满意么？”任豪知道，节目出来效果好不好，有一半要看自己的故事，能不能吸引观众。

拉开拉环，刺啦一声， 白沫冒起来，流到铝制的封皮上，很快化成泡沫。

“我有点不太敢看明晚的节目，我怕失败。”张颜齐长灌一口下去。

“不至于吧，我和潇闻，都觉得你已经做的很成功了。”任豪也喝了一口。

“我也不知道为什么，从我做完快男，失败成那样之后，我就不太敢做音乐综艺了，总觉得，可能再一次跌倒，我来这里没几年，走到现在，登高跌重，如果这次黄了，应该就什么都没了。”张颜齐缓缓说着自己的隐忧。

“都是这样的吧。”任豪轻轻坐到张颜齐身边：“我们小的时候，不也是有爱看的动画片不爱看的动画片嘛，观众的喜好是很难琢磨的，我们尽全力，去追赶就好。”

张颜齐犹豫了一会，倒在了任豪大腿上，任豪起初本能的缩了一下，但是并没有反抗。

“相信我，你会成功的。”

8

《星战》取得的成功，是张颜齐从来没有想到的。

收视份额直逼20%，收视率也破了2，在冬天打出了足以和夏天的《好嗓音》媲美的成绩。

那晚张颜齐给自己喂了半片褪黑素，一觉醒来，手机已经炸了。

从台长，到朋友，同事，曾经那些拒绝过的歌手，好多不知名的小歌手，都给他打来电话，向他庆贺，同事，也寻找机会。

他眯着眼睛，躺在他那间十几平米的小出租屋内，翻着通话记录，最终找到了那个他最在意的电话，拨了过去。

“醒了？”对面的任豪话里像是不带着好气，却更多像是在憋笑。

“谢谢啊。”张颜齐释然地向任豪说。

“谢我干嘛，谢谢你自己吧。”任豪调皮的扔过一句话来。

“那个，小豪啊，虽然我知道有点突兀，但是，你愿不愿意跟我在一起啊。”张颜齐鼓起勇气，说出了那句他一直很想说的话。

任豪那边似乎是愣住了，挂断了电话。

说张颜齐当时带任豪回来，没有私心，那是不可能的。

心动不需要向别人解释为什么，喜欢一个人就是，明明之前想过很多未来关于另一半的事，可是当那个人出现的时候，一切都不重要了。

第一次见面时只是有个印象，可是那年，那个小剧场里，那个会和舞监与演员一个个对剧本的男孩子，后排上的追光照在他头发上，一丝一丝的反光，照着空气中漂浮着地板上扬起的灰尘……那一刻张颜齐放弃了之前所有的设想，或者说，所有的设想都是关于他。

西服的袖扣是两个字母，一个“R”，一个“H”。

他想将这一切跟那个人分享，可是那个人觉得，一切还有点太早了。

任豪并非不知道张颜齐对他的意思，但是从一开始，到现在，他都只把张颜齐当作另一种存在。

“知己？”翟潇闻听任豪跟他讲刚才发生的事，在镜子前弹出两个字。

“对对对，就是知己，我觉得他是我的知己，他懂我，我也懂他，很多时候，对于很多事，我们只需要一个眼神就能理解，但是我知道，那种感觉不是喜欢……”刚被表白的任豪满脑子乱麻，虽然他似乎猜到过这个结局，但是真实发生时，他还是觉得很抽象。

“很正常，绿茶圣母在说自己的备胎的时候，都说他们是自己的知己。”翟潇闻冷冷地，从瓶子里倒出神仙水，拍在脸上。

任豪一下子被翟潇闻说懵了，不知道怎么回答。

“任大小姐，我就好奇了，你要是真那么喜欢你那个初恋，你们俩当初为什么要分开啊，是你劈腿了还是他劈腿了。”翟潇闻有节奏地拍打着自己的脸：“要是心里是他，就跟别人说清楚，别顶着你那张脸出来祸害人。”

“都不是。”再次提到赵让的事，让原本就一团乱麻的任豪更凌乱了。

“算了，我对你那点陈年浪漫故事没兴趣，作为制片人，我也不希望我的下面出现办公室恋情，还是那种琼瑶阿姨好多年前就不写的剧情，我帮你去跟张颜齐说，现在好好做节目，毕竟是周播，很忙的，节目办完了，有半年留给你们俩去扯皮。”翟潇闻说着拨通了张颜齐的电话。

“还占线……”翟潇闻骂骂咧咧一句，将手机摔到一边：“真是大忙人啊。”

这一等，就是两年。

“欢迎各位来到《星战》第三季的现场，我不得不说，在场的各位，简直是一艘华语乐坛的超级战舰。”

张颜齐像他在之前的每一期节目里习惯的那样，做作的喝了一口水。

“下周，估计对他来说，会很难熬了。”翟潇闻出现在任豪身边，看了一眼台上的人，默默说了一句。

任豪想到那个晚上，张颜齐疯了一样给他打电话：

“小豪，我邀请到程洁瑶了，她是我最喜欢的女歌手，没有之一的那种，之前已经很久不唱歌了，现在重新复出，就是在我们的舞台上。”

“是嘛，那恭喜你啊。”任豪揉着惺忪的双眼，向张颜齐祝贺到。

“你有听过她那首歌么，叫《喜欢你》，真的，你一定要听听。”张颜齐似乎很难掩盖自己的激动。

那时候任豪还以为是之前董兆琪翻唱的那首，还没在意，直到第二天醒来，才去听了那首1996年的老歌。

她的声音就像一瓶存放了很久的美酒，一打开，哪怕不是行家，都能听出韵味，每个咬字，都像咬到听众心上一样。

可是任豪也知道，他做了这么久的《星战》，他知道，这不是能在这个舞台上留下去的的声音。

张颜齐似乎对程洁瑶第一轮就淘汰的命运并不吃惊，他接受的很坦然，他也知道，这个舞台需要怎样的故事，也许，在那里打住，对他，对她，都是最好的选择。

“ 其实我不想对你恋恋不舍  
但什么让我辗转反侧  
不觉我说着说着天就亮了  
我的唇角尝到一种苦涩  
我是真的为你哭了  
你是真的随他走了  
就在这一刻  
全世界伤心角色  
又多了我一个  
我是真的为你爱了  
你是真的跟他走了  
能给的我全都给了 我都舍得  
除了让你知道 我心如刀割 ”

任豪从来没见过张颜齐哭成那样，那种即使在摄像机前，也哭的像个孩子一样的样子。

他送走了程洁瑶，也几乎，送走了《星战》这个节目。

9

任豪找到张颜齐的时候，他躲在一个酒馆里，旁边的酒已经空了小半瓶。

“明天就要播第一期，真的不再去看一遍么？”任豪坐到张颜齐身旁，一把抢过张颜齐的杯子。

“不担心，成绩还是会很好的，甚至，成绩会是最好的。”张颜齐无奈的笑了笑，直接拿起旁边的伏特加瓶子，准备直接灌下去。

任豪一把夺过来，放在旁边的柜台上，一脸严肃地盯着张颜齐。

张颜齐拿任豪没有办法的，这点他们都知道。

“我家里是开音像店的，我从小就听歌，华语乐坛最黄金的那几年，我每天听着他们的磁带光盘，那时候还对自己没现在这么清楚的认知，还真准备做个歌手，后来，也没人来发现我，艺考时也很惨淡，倒是在音乐综艺上，走到现在。”张颜齐喃喃自语道。

任豪安静地听着，就这张颜齐的杯子，给自己也倒了一杯，轻轻抿了一口，浓烈的辣味冲了上来，任豪呛了一下。

“第二季办完的时候，冰纯给我发了特别长一段语音，她说，她觉得，这个节目跟她想的不一样，到最后的时候，她为了留下，开始讨巧，她也发现了，什么样的选歌能拿到好的名次，震撼的大歌，悲天动地的情歌，调动全场的快歌，就这三种，但是，音乐不是只有这三种的，把音乐停在这三种，华语乐坛的审美就会停滞不前。”张颜齐继续讲：“我又何尝不知道她说的，但是比赛所带来的限定传播就代表了只有这些歌能得到观众的喜欢。”

“但是你不想只让它成为一个比赛是么？”任豪突然插进来一句：“第一季的时候，你想的是把曾经那些被埋没的歌手展现给大家，后来你的选人，你想要的是更多元，让观众能在这个节目里提高自己的音乐审美，对吧。”

张颜齐抬头看了任豪一眼，任豪没有正脸看他，只有一张精致的侧脸，此时拨弄着手里的杯子。

“洁瑶是我最喜欢的歌手，我为了请到她，孜孜不倦地敲了三年的门，可是……”提到刚录完的两期节目，张颜齐似乎又很失落。

“之后的故事还很长。”任豪拍拍张颜齐的背：“还有踢馆，还有补位，审美不是一蹴而就的，我相信，经过前两期，大家会很喜欢程洁瑶，也会对自己之后的审美和选择有所思考，有这些，我觉得就够了。”

张颜齐是看过任豪写的剧本的，他也知道这个道理，只是这一次，他更多的，是在怀疑自己了。

“你喜欢她的《喜欢你》是吧，但是我其实觉得还好，《心动》我很喜欢，但是我最喜欢的，还是《Home》，我估计，如果洁瑶进了决赛，她最后也会唱这首歌。”任豪看眼前的张颜齐依然没有精神，轻轻哼出了那首歌。

“ Another summer day  
has come and gone away  
in paris or rome...  
but i wanna go home  
may be surrounded by  
a million people i  
still feel all alone  
and just wanna go home ”

任豪轻轻哼了两段，张颜齐一把抱住了任豪，吻了上去。

就像等了很久，也像早已预料到，没有什么抵抗。

这两年，忘掉一个人很难，但是接受另一个人，很容易。

坐在出租车上的两个人，心跳都很快，任豪看着窗外，路灯一个一个的划过，明黄色的灯光变成一条条线，像是把夜空撕开了一样，偶尔有路人，牵着孩子走在桥旁边的人行道上，任豪看着他们很快消失在后视镜，他们却始终没有注意到他。

张颜齐身上的酒味很重，压在他身上的时候，他感觉自己被丢尽了一个酒窖。

像是等候了许久才捕捉到的猎物，也许只是重压之下他的精神确实在崩溃边缘，张颜齐像是疯了一样，撕开任豪的衣服，将裤子连带着内裤一把扯下，全部扔到地上，只留下一丝不挂的，白嫩的躯体。

皮带撞到木质地板上，咣当一声，衬衫的扣子散了，稀里哗啦的在地上滚。张颜齐几乎没带什么怜惜，一边在任豪身上揉来捏去，一边放肆地，舔着他每一寸敏感的肌肤。

皮肤白的人都有一个特质，医学上称为疤痕体质，就是哪怕很小心的揉捏，都会留下粉红色的引子，没有两三个小时消不下去，所以有时候任豪连紧一点的皮带都不敢系，但是他的男人们，似乎永远热衷于在他的身上留下各种各样的印记，虽然那些早晚都会消去，但是就在它们存在的两三个小时，那些人会觉得，任豪是属于他们的，期以满足自己那点有些可怜的占有欲和征服欲。

前戏做的差不多了，任豪的胸前，腰侧，大腿，屁股上，已经留下了很多张颜齐的印记，张颜齐将任豪翻过身，轻轻分开了双腿。

“你真是和他不太一样呢。”任豪这时候笑了。

张颜齐懵住了，一时有些不知所措。

“他说，没有人会想后入我的，因为后入的话，就看不到脸了。”

任豪没有喝多，他只是单纯的享受着性带来的快感。

“可是这样的话，你会没那么疼，我没有润滑，这样稍微好点，我记得你的脸。”

张颜齐是真的喝多了，说的话，就有些憨憨的。

任豪无奈的摇摇头。

“进来吧，以后记得买润滑。”

10

《星战》第三季没有出乎意料，华语乐坛的超级战舰，带来了节目开播以来最好的成绩。

“这个节目嘛，就是明明你从官宣阵容开始，就知道结局会是什么，但是，还是会一期一期的看完，因为即使知道结局，过程中的波折，每一首歌，都值得他们再去看一遍。”

翟潇闻看了一眼上来的数据，对旁边已经迷迷糊糊睡倒的任豪说。

任豪似乎真的很困，只是随便吱了两声，翻了个身，又睡熟过去了。

“你至于么，虽然他确实还行，但是你也没必要那么夸张吧。”翟潇闻一脸嫌弃地抽出任豪的被子，任豪连人带被子滚了一圈摔到了地板上。

“干嘛啊，今天不是周末么。”任豪挣扎着从地板上起身，揉了揉眼睛。

恋爱中的女人是傻子，恋爱中的小受也是。

“周末？您以为您是在国企上班呢，快起来，我们原本一个踢馆歌手突然生病了，现在已经进重症监护室了，咱们得赶快再找一个来救场。”翟潇闻将衣服扔给此时只穿了一件内裤的任豪，拉着他出了门。

生命真的是一件很奇怪的事。

翟潇闻拉着任豪赶到医院的时候，那个歌手已经不行了。

他跟翟潇闻坐在医院一楼的座椅上，那种很硬的，上面有很多不知道有什么用的点和孔的座椅上，他们不是亲属，现在以节目制作人和导演的身份去探望，会显得太冷血吧。

任豪之前已经给她写好了一个剧本，曾经被埋没的遗珠，无比渴望这个舞台，终于站在舞台上，第一场就凭借着强大的实力和渴望，拿到第一，然后陷入另一个怪圈，关于演唱技巧和情感，能不能走出自己只能唱大歌的怪圈，直到被淘汰，却在复活赛选一首将所有的技巧都抛去的情歌，四两拨千斤的，完成转变……

这是他们这个节目能帮助大多数歌手完成的事，去给他们一个人设，给他们一个让大众理解歌声背后的故事的机会。

“那我突围赛时，选什么歌比较好呢？”在她最开始和任豪聊到这个故事线的时候，她也是很愿意的，当然，这也是她一直在做的尝试。

“你还记不记得，你在上一档节目，唱过一首歌，叫《也许在》？”任豪试图提醒她。

“后来我爱的人，都像你。”她轻声唱了出来：“这首歌么，它对我来说，意义还挺重大的。”

“是么？”任豪好像找到了可以挖掘的点：“那你觉得，这个故事，有必要呈现给大家么？”

任豪的眼神在告诉她是，她也点了点头。

任豪在跟这些歌手沟通的时候，他们都会有这么一两首歌，是真的只属于他们的，那些埋在记忆深处的歌，不需要太多的技巧，因为歌曲带着故事，而这些故事，赋予这首歌意义，而任豪要做的，就是找到这首歌，然后去疏导这些歌手，选择将这首歌唱出来。

《爱》里的“假如我不曾爱你”也好，《剪爱》里的“越伤的深，越明白爱要放的开”也好，或者是《趁早》里的“我们就不必在爱里勉强”也好，他喜欢这些歌背后的故事，也许是因为，爱而不得，总是能引起每个人的共情。

他很期待她的故事，就像张颜齐期待程洁瑶一样，他也期待着她站在台上，抛去所有技巧，抛去所有她的伪装，给曾经的那个人，唱一首《也许在》。

可是后来，她离开了，不是离开节目，而是离开了这个世界。

那是第一次，任豪萌生了离开这个节目的想法。

最初，他其实还不能理解张颜齐的想法，但是那时候他理解了，除了节目本身已经来到巅峰很难再继续外，做一个艺人是一件很难很难的事，而他们还逼着他们去展现自己，甚至通过引导，剪辑去让他们维持另一种生活，没有共情时还好说，有共情之后，真的于情不忍。

最可怕的倒不是这个，最可怕的是，任豪忽然意识到，除了干这个，他们没有别的工作可以做。

那晚他和张颜齐大吵了一架，张颜齐希望能将这个艺人原本要参与节目，但是突发疾病，最后换成另一个歌手这件事，通过节目告诉大众，甚至是通过那个来救场的艺人的口中说出来。

但是任豪不同意，本来这件事就只有几个人知道，只要他们不说，没有人会将其联合起来。

那一场吵的真的很大，任豪整整三个星期没有工作。

他也不知道为什么，从前他从来不在意这些的，但是这一次，他真的想任性一回，不管所谓的曝光度，不管那个更好的“替姐妹完成梦想”的剧本，不管这能否给已经疲软的《星战》节目续上最后一口命……

后来第六期播出了，张颜齐最后，选择埋藏了那个秘密。

“我觉得，我们分开吧。”

任豪给张颜齐打去了电话，这段感情持续的时间还没到100天。

以前觉得你是知己，现在虽然也是这么觉得，但是没有感觉就是没有感觉，强求下去对谁都不好。

11

《星战》第三季后面的日子，任豪就已经很少参与了。

翟潇闻似乎对任豪跟张颜齐的分手一点都不吃惊，仿佛从一开始就知道结果。

“特别简单，你看你和他分手之后，你们俩除了不上床了之外，所经历的生活，有任何的不同么？”

翟潇闻谈过很多次恋爱，他波澜不惊，他异常淡定，他明白这段感情最大的问题。

“感情啊，从来都不是追求彼此有心电感应的，你说的他都懂，他说的你都懂，那只能说明他是世界上另一个你，但是你喜欢一个人，又不是喜欢自己。”

翟潇闻像往常一样拍拍任豪的脸，虽然这场分手十分顺理成章，但是还是给了任豪和张颜齐不小的打击。

2017年，在给《星战》第四季写完了所有的剧情走向后，任豪离开了《星战》，也离开了张颜齐。

“你看看，何必呢，本来还是好朋友，非要做作的去谈一次恋爱，谈到最后，连朋友都没得做。”

翟潇闻提溜着任豪，离开了他们工作了很久的卫视，带着他们近乎黄金的履历，创建了自己的公司“七巧板”，成为了千万国企高管出走创业大军的一员。

他们给自己的定位是“综艺节目制作服务提供商”，创始人是任豪和翟潇闻，《星战》四季的王牌制作人和导演，虽然外界更多的认识的是那个每次宣布名次前要喝水的张颜齐，但是业内的人都知道，两个人，足以成为中国综艺的王炸。

“你好好收拾打扮一下啊，今天要见投资人。”外面的翟潇闻对里面刚起来的任豪喊着。

他们从长沙搬到了北京，在北三环的海淀区的一个不到100平米的合作办公区，开始了他们的创业生涯。

任豪觉得自己的前半生，都是别人在带着他走的，所以当翟潇闻向他抛出橄榄枝的时候，他几乎没有任何犹豫就答应了。

《星战》他真的累了，他和张颜齐的关系，也不好再继续下去，而这几年一直陪在他身边的室友翟潇闻，似乎是一个可以继续依靠，还算靠谱的对象。

每次遇到机会落在他面前的时候，他大概总是会听到那句“Go for it！”吧。

镜子前，男士洗面奶每次洗完都觉得风吹到脸上像在刮刀子，看着对面依然精致的面庞，任豪小心拿起刮胡刀，剃掉了长在下颚的一小圈绒毛，然后一把水扑在脸上，搓几下，拿毛巾整个过下来，转过身换衣服。

虽然翟潇闻经常说任豪这样是在摧毁他最引以为傲的皮肤，但是这么搞了二十几年，他的皮肤依然很好，依然是吸引男人最致命的武器。

不长痘，毛孔小，永远白白嫩嫩水水滑滑，除了不能捏，但是捏了又会留下男人喜欢的红印子……

“公交车体质。”翟潇闻是这么总结的。

很多年后任豪才明白公交是个什么比喻，他很不喜欢，但是他也明白只是翟潇闻开的一个玩笑。

“不要，如果我们继续去卫视做音综，那我们不如回《星战》，那里平台和专业程度比你们高的多。”

“我觉得算了，纯真人秀我们接不下来，最近政策限制也多，我们老东家那个《明星来了》除了靠那几个女明星的国民度找观众，谁看啊。”

“选秀啊，你是嫌快男快女糊的不够多是么？”

“哦我知道她的，她那个方案是之前我们应付《好嗓音》时被《星战》打下去的那个，我觉得也一般啊，第一季大家图个新鲜，第二季第三季你再看看。”

高档的餐厅换了一家又一家，对面各种各样的投资人也好，各台领导也好，换了一批又一批，任豪木在旁边，很少说话，都是翟潇闻在盘算。

他们很庆幸他们的黄金履历给了他们选择权，翟潇闻一直是个很有野心的人，他出来单干的第一个节目，带着一众信服他的老班底，必须要选一个，一战成名的节目。

“您好，探迹科技焉栩嘉。”

翟潇闻见到焉栩嘉的时候，整个人露出了微笑。

来的人跟任豪差不多大，一张圆圆的脸反而显得年纪更小，一对长腿，精心打点的脸和头发，服服帖帖的西服，浑身上下，散发着精英的气质。

“我没记错，你们是互联网公司吧，与我们，似乎八竿子打不着。”翟潇闻这就有点明知故问了，都知道探迹科技旗下有个视频平台，本身也有一个大文娱投资团队，专门投资他们这样团队优秀的初创公司，他们，本来就是翟潇闻最大的目标。

“翟总说笑了，现在都搞跨界嘛，大家都是明白人，我们给你们做1000万的投资，对于你们这样的公司来说，这就是白给，你们帮我们做一档节目，节目的收益还是你们的收入，我想，这个生意两位应该懂吧。”焉栩嘉似乎并不打算绕弯子。

“懂自然懂，就是不知道焉总，打算让我们做什么节目呢，要是一般的节目啊，我们可是已经回绝了很多家了哦。”翟潇闻一下子凑得很近，鼻子里冒出的气息吹在焉栩嘉唇上的小绒毛上。

“一个女团选秀，《Create 101》。”

12

“女团选秀，《练习生》的女版么？”

送走焉栩嘉，任豪还有些懵，他并不能理解，为什么翟潇闻要选择这样一档节目，来作为自己的起始点。

女性选秀比男性选秀难做的多，但是一旦成功，也会真的，一战成名。

这是娱乐圈本身的性别失衡决定的，追星的主力是女性，对于女性来说，她们还是更愿意给男星花钱，因为无论他们嘴上怎么说，她们内心里是把男星当作自己的老公来看的，她们的消费力，是这些资历尚浅年轻小明星，赖以生存的关键。

但是女星不同，女星最大的优势不在有足够多的人给他们花钱，而在于，男女老少，都认识他们，这个东西，他们称为国民度。

当然，当你成为著名的歌手，有代表作的演员时，这些都另说。

偶像是从韩国传来的东西，作为一个潜在的百亿市场，随着禁韩令的推进，培养中国自己的偶像，或许是很多小公司，即将迎来的新机会。

女明星尚且生存艰难，更何况女偶像呢？

“闻闻，你确定真的要从这里开始么？”任豪心里还在打退堂鼓。

但是翟潇闻并没有很在意任豪的看法，他坚持着走完了投资的后续程序，1000万的现金打到公司账上，当任豪看到账户余额从四位数变成七位数的时候，他自己也蒙圈了。

“焉栩嘉他们从来不缺钱，他们对我们的要求也不高，只要给他们做出一档节目就行。”翟潇闻淡定地告诉任豪。

任豪咽了一口口水，看着周围不到二十人的团队，他看不到未来。

“那我们现在需要什么？”

“需要你告诉我，你打算选出什么样的中国女团，以及，你打算怎么样，将她们选出来。”

“焉栩嘉他们不会干预么？”

“你以为他们真的靠选出来的这点小偶像挣钱么，偶像产业根本不挣钱。”

“那为什么要做？”

“让他们充他们的视频会员，才是他们的大头和核心诉求。”

“我没太懂。”

“你看好莱坞，根本没有什么艺人经纪公司挣钱，最挣钱的，迪士尼，Netflix，HBO，他们卖的是内容，而不是人。”

“所以……”

“所以，虽然这句话不好听，但是，节目好看就行了，至于选出什么人，不重要，偶像的生命周期很短，这十一个人，五年后有一个人能在内娱活下来，就不容易了。”

任豪开始逐渐理解翟潇闻的想法与资方的核心诉求，曾经让全国沸腾的超级女声2005，这么多年下来，也就留下了三个人，而且这三个人，其实活的也不太容易。

但是05超女，是湖南卫视崛起路上最重要的助力。

所以，探迹科技并不需要第二个梯宇传媒，他们只是需要第二个湖南卫视。

在竞品的《练习生》热火朝天的时候，翟潇闻拉着任豪，来到浙江广电园区，翟潇闻没有令焉栩嘉失望，仅仅靠他和任豪两个人的牌子，就拿到了4个亿的广告赞助。

“卖手机的有钱，他们之前不看好《练习生》，现在节目爆了，他们怎么都要占个坑，万一我们火了呢。”翟潇闻戏谑到。

但是任豪看见的，却是翟潇闻和焉栩嘉的关系，在肉眼可见的暧昧起来。

焉栩嘉近乎全身心的投入到《produce 101》的工作中来，虽然偶尔也会飞到别的地方去看项目，但是更多的，还是留在了萧山，这个不比马栏山繁华多少的地方，见证了他们挥洒的汗水。

任豪经常看到很多个夜里，其实只作为投资人，完全没必要出现的焉栩嘉，一点一点的实习生扣细节，讲他的理解，希望他们能做的更好。

虽然那些东西在已经在这个行业里摸爬滚打很久的任豪来说有些可笑，但是他也能看出来，焉栩嘉是真的做了功课，并且很认真的，想要帮着他们把节目做好。

修宿舍的师傅用错了颜色，本来应该粉色的宿舍，被砌成了偏红色。

焉栩嘉像是个空降的神兵，在那里跟那个师傅吵了很久，任豪就在后面，带着笑脸听。

“你跟我们说，我们来做沟通和调整就好了，你在那里说，人家师傅还要来一句’你谁呀‘呢。”任豪终于听不下去了，上来插了一句。

师傅看负责的导演来了，一脸无语的拎着桶就走了。

“你不懂，颜色很重要，没有粉色，怎么让小姑娘们有带入感呢，怎么让他们感受到，一定要进入A班的那种感觉呢？”焉栩嘉向任豪解释。

“是的，我不懂，那你干嘛找我来做节目。”任豪忍住不笑，嘴角却止不住上扬。

焉栩嘉还想再说什么，却发现这句话没法回，任豪把他所有的路都堵死了。

“这件事，和探迹的视频部门更有关吧，你是大文娱投资团队的，又是大老板，何必这么委屈自己，什么事情都要亲自来跑呢。”任豪问焉栩嘉。

“这个，之后有时间再跟你细说吧。”焉栩嘉似乎不是很愿意现在解释。

“是有很重要的人在视频那边么，毕竟如果再做不出好的节目，连续亏损的视频部门可能要被整个裁掉？”

任豪也知道一些探迹的背景，也知道，焉栩嘉有个男朋友同样在探迹。

“是有个很重要的人，与此有关。”焉栩嘉笑着回答，似懂非懂。

“那他一定很好吧，值得你付出这么多，更值得你，放弃其他的选择。”

任豪知道自己心底的想法，但是那一刻，他想说的那个选择，是一直在“勾引”焉栩嘉的翟潇闻。

三角很稳固，稳固的，永远跟着任豪。

13

任豪都搞不清楚他跟翟潇闻是怎么搞到一起的，以前以为他们是同类，一起住了四五年，每天都和和气气的，却在一个毫无征兆的夜晚，一切都顺利成章。

感情很玄妙，当偶尔的身体触碰，某个飘忽的眼神都能灼烧性欲时，就到了果子成熟的时候。

可能是其实他心底一直都很依赖翟潇闻，这样的依赖逐渐发酵，变成了埋在心底的情愫；可能是两个人工作在一起生活在一起太久，默契也好，互相的了解也好，日久了，便生了什么东西；也可能是任豪羡慕翟潇闻独立的生活和态度，在期待中，投射了自己的影子。

当然可能只是，他们从来没有和500多人的超级团队一起工作过，这样的压力，将他们丝丝的压在了一起。

不需要酒精，不需要一句话，甚至都不需要一个眼神，翟潇闻推开任豪的房间门的那一刻，两个人都明白了接下来要发生的事。

翟潇闻很熟练的解开任豪衬衫的扣子，将他一把推到床上。

双唇很柔软，像是在吃一块早餐布丁，翟潇闻像是刚吃过口香糖，口腔里还有轻微的西瓜甜味。

亲吻了差不多有一分钟，两个人都不约而同的停了下来，笑出了声。

“我真的没想到，我有一天会跟你滚床单。”翟潇闻趴在任豪的胸前，仿佛在听他的心跳。

“你以为我想到了么？”任豪也笑着，脸色通红。

“所以，要继续下去么？”翟潇闻翻过头，盯着任豪的眼睛。

“继……继续吧。”任豪含着一双脉脉的眼睛。

“那谁在上面呢？”翟潇闻问。

“你先把我推倒的，你先解的我的扣子，所以你在上面。”任豪说的理直气壮。

“你确定？”翟潇闻凑到任豪耳边：“我可比张颜齐大哦，你不怕疼？”

“住了这么多年了，又不是没见过。”任豪拍了翟潇闻的脸一下：“我初恋比你厉害多了，我大学四年不也过来了。”

“那我不客气了？”

翟潇闻一把将任豪的胳膊压住，缓缓解开了他的裤腰带。

再次吻上去，任豪的身体随着情欲的不断膨胀，也开始逐渐变软。

就像面团，最开始是很硬的，但是要不断地揉，不断地捏，来回反复的，像是抚摸，直到面团逐渐醒来，多揉一会，面团就会变软，你就可以，将它变成任何你喜欢的形状或者样子。

“我觉得你是不是要减肥了，腰两侧都有赘肉了。”翟潇闻又补了一句。

“你怎么废话那么多。”任豪翻了个白眼：“赶紧完事，完事了我们还要对剧本。”

“那还是要一会的。”翟潇闻轻轻捏了任豪的屁股一下。

“行了，别当嘴强王者了，你行不行，我会实地考查的，好么？”

任豪将双腿盘在翟潇闻腰上，直接将他的内裤拖到膝盖。

翟潇闻被任豪这么一激，反倒真的来了兴致，三下五除二脱光了衣服，然后掰开了任豪的大腿。

此时任豪靠在一个抱枕上，上半身的衬衫解开，下半身一丝不挂，浑身上下，白里透红，乳头上，翟潇闻刚刚舔过留下的口水还闪着光，侧着头，目光迷离，如同一只完全缴械的猎物，柔软的让人忍不住蹂躏，却也美好的，生怕玩坏了。

“真的，我觉得跟你做过的男人，真的会死心塌地跟着你一辈子。”

看着眼前的任豪，翟潇闻感叹了一句，用嘴角撕开一小包安全套，套在自己的肉棒上，对着任豪的小穴，慢慢插了进去。

最开始，最紧的那一段，总是很要费点力，而且有些疼的。

汗珠从任豪的发角低落，砸在脸上。

突破了那里，剩下的部分，就很轻松了。

任豪已经整根吃下了翟潇闻的肉棒，似乎连翟潇闻都很吃惊。

“说了，赵让比你天赋异禀。”

“那你过去跟张颜齐，还真是消费降级啊。”

“不不不，张颜齐有他擅长的地方。”

“这倒也是。”

已经完成了适应，翟潇闻缓缓地动了一下腰，摸索着，找到了任豪的点。

频率开始加快，翟潇闻抱着任豪的双腿，任豪扶着翟潇闻的腰，持续不断的撞击着。

娇喘声伴随着两个人的动作，此起彼伏。

最终，任豪感受到下身一热，翟潇闻停下了。

“让我歇会。”翟潇闻此时还留在任豪身体里，整个人却已经累的趴在了任豪身上。

“你怎么叫的比我还厉害。”任豪此时也没了力气，但是还是吐槽了翟潇闻一句。

“废话，这是我的专长。”翟潇闻缓缓将下身抽出，安全套里存着一小包白色的液体，翟潇闻抽了几张纸，擦了擦下面，然后将安全套包着，扔到了地上，转身躺到了任豪旁白。

“工作么？”任豪侧过头问翟潇闻。

“你就只管你爽了是吧，照顾照顾我的体力吧。”翟潇闻忍不住吐槽：“真的是，这辈子都不想在上面了。”

“你可别，你要对我负责的。”任豪凑了凑，躺到了翟潇闻怀里。

“敲诈勒索么，我明天就把你卖到哪个小巷子里去。”翟潇闻虽然嘴上这么说，还是动了动手，将任豪搂到了自己怀里。

14

如果不是这档节目，任豪甚至不知道，中国有这么多乱七八糟的女团。

韩流最开始进入中国的时候，真的是阿猫阿狗，谁都要来做个女团，想去分一杯这个蓝海市场的羹。

每个人都觉得自己能成为下一个SM，创业者，永远这么盲目。

300多个女团，1000多名练习生，他们要从中选101个参加比赛。

任豪选人其实很简单，他需要故事，他知道，谁会被看见，而被看见，其实是一种其他人努力一辈子，都无法得到的能力。

可是她们都带着故事，原来的女团濒临解散，来《create 101》寻找最后一个机会，如果能成功，就继续追梦，如果失败，就回家结婚，生孩子。

她们有已经有代表作的唱将，有从韩国边角回来的魔王，有抖音红人，有外国的皇亲贵戚，有大公司的小演员，也有小公司唯一挣钱的支柱，甚至有专业的rapper，有超女，有选秀老油条……这个地方就像一个大锅，一勺舀起来，你所能认识的所有女性形象，都能在这里找到。

任豪精心挑选着她们的故事，每面试一个人，他都要想，给她一个什么样的故事，这个故事会不会吸引人，100个人的群像写作很难，他需要抓住重点，而重点，则又成了众多资本的博弈。

他脑中的剧情预期也十分顺畅，落魄女团的故事只要一个就够了，他的故事框架里，有大魔王，有传统偶像，有另类偶像，有邻家少女，有异域金声，有无尽的光环，也有光环之下的不堪。

故事一定是要有主角和配角的，谁有主角命，很多时候并不由观众决定，很多时候，却全部由观众决定。

人生有时候好像也是这样，永远不知道谁是主角。

“探迹视频将在春季档，打造中国第一款女团选秀节目，从韩国购买版权，由《星战》顶级制作团队——七巧板公司操刀，名为《Create 101》，我们的目标，就是中国第一女团。”

聚光灯打在台上的焉栩嘉脸上，昂贵的西服质地丝滑，任豪看着台上的他，却没有他那样的底气。

探迹宣布进军大文娱已经两年，这两年他们砸了无数的钱进去，虽然但是游戏部门一天的收入就足以覆盖这些，但是，在三个竞争对手都已经拿出了自己的王牌节目后，所有人都知道，留给探迹的时间不多了。

台下只有稀稀落落的掌声，焉栩嘉脸色并不算好看。

女团本来就比男团难做，还赶上了世界杯。

会议中途茶歇，刚才在汇报时并不被大家看好的焉栩嘉，找到了任豪。

“我们要求不高，播放量和新增会员量能够到《练习生》的一半，我们就给你们追加投资。”焉栩嘉其实也紧绷着，同事的冷嘲热讽让他也开始慌了。

“好的，我们尽力。”任豪喝了一口手中的莫吉托，薄荷叶的味道直冲他的嗓子。

“我在想，待会要不，让你也上去讲一段。”焉栩嘉盯着任豪，说出了他的想法。

“不用了吧。”后面本来安排的是云计算部门的分享，任豪并不想让自己的突然出现打乱了进度。

“就当帮帮我。”焉栩嘉很激动地凑近，任豪下意识地往后退了退。

“招商已经招完了，做不做的好，我上不上去，都没有区别吧。”任豪感觉自己已经退到最后面，屁股抵着茶歇的桌子，没法再往后了。

“我们这几年，做什么都在亏，更重要的是，我们没有拿得出手的，让大家都知道的东西，压力真的很大，你说一说你对节目的看法，至少帮我们缓解一下压力。”焉栩嘉越凑越近，双手支在任豪两边的桌子上，仿佛下一秒，就要亲上去。

“那我试试……你别抱太大希望。”任豪一把推开焉栩嘉，气氛已经有点不对了，他需要改变。

焉栩嘉看着离开的任豪，缓了一口气，打开手机开始安排他的发言。

“焉栩嘉让我上台发言，怎么办？”任豪把自己锁在厕所的隔间里，他想到的第一件事，就是给从来不怕这种场合的翟潇闻发消息。

“该说什么说什么呗。”翟潇闻很快回了消息：“你是怎么想的，打算做什么，未来有什么规划，说出来就好。”

“可是我没什么规划啊。”任豪依然不知所措。

“你就把你面试的时候，听到的故事分享一下，然后大概说一下你会怎么做这档节目，就行了。”翟潇闻说的好像很轻松的样子。

“可是，我真的觉得这些不是他们想听的吧，他们了解我们怎么做综艺干嘛。”任豪额头已经出了汗。

“你说的跟你讲话时他们真的会听一样，他们只会玩手机的，你放心，只要你说完，没什么人在意你说了什么。”翟潇闻又扔过来一句话。

外面保安开始敲板子，茶歇时间结束了，按照焉栩嘉说的，第一个发言的就是任豪。

他已经记不清前面的程序是什么样了，周围的一切仿佛在那一刻没有了声音，他只看见焉栩嘉站在台子上，嘴角抬了抬，然后笑着，看着人群中坐着的他，一道追光随着大家的掌声和笑容打在任豪脸上，他懵懵然地起身，懵懵然地站到台子上，跟焉栩嘉拥抱了一下，台下所有的人，都抬起头，看着他，等他说话。

15

气氛随着焉栩嘉的离开，变得焦灼。

任豪忽然想起18岁那年的艺考，那个不到二十平米的房间里，白墙水泥地板，一张破桌子，坐着三个疲态油腻的中年人，窗户一条一条的，全是铁锈，透过空隙，能看见外面的世界还有一棵绿色的树。

他想起来，选人的时候，翟潇闻看了任豪的人选，没有质疑，只是从一个没人知道的游戏公司小女团里，捞了一个甚至没参加面试的乡下女孩回来。

“她什么都不会，虽然说话挺搞笑的，但是比她幽默的人很多啊，长相也没有特别拔尖，你干嘛非要把她捞回来。”那时候，任豪看着眼前这个叫姚春雨的女孩的资料，充满不解。

“因为我记住她了啊。”翟潇闻说：“能让陌生人记住的人，只此一项，就先天要比别人有优势太多了。”

初评级时，导师说出“观众缘”三个字的时候，他才明白过来，这个小姑娘最重要的东西。

这个什么都不会，说自己的是“村花”的小姑娘，导师差点给A，后来被拦住，最后给了C。

这个剧情，并不在任豪的剧本里。

但是正是因为有这样的不确定，有这些不确定，他好像更明白了这档节目的意义。

“谢谢嘉嘉，今天我想给大家讲一些，我在做这档节目时的所见。”

光落下来，看不太清楚。

“我们在面试的时候，遇到一群女孩子。”

任豪也不知道自己在说些什么，大概就是那一刻，他最想说的一些东西吧。

“她们就像是我们周围的那些人，像是璞玉，有时候我都想知道，为什么长成这样，也可以来做明星，很多人，在不带妆的时候，甚至没有我周围一些女孩子好看。她们好多人完全不会唱歌，完全不会跳舞，当然，我这里指的，是没有任何专业性的意思，我想不到她们为什么来做这一行，想不到，她们吃了那么多苦，是为什么？”

“其中有个小姑娘，她是被我的另一个合伙人，从江苏老家捞回来的，她跟我说，她没什么做女团的梦想，当年来做这件事，只是因为工资高，还包食宿。”

“我忽然意识到，梦想这个东西特别奢侈，当我们活下去都很难的时候，我们不会有梦想，所有的工作，所有的选择，都是在权衡中，选择了活下去的一种方法。”

“那为什么有这些？15年中国女团热的时候，是个人都来掺和一脚，中国选了几百个女团，最初她们得到了资本的认可，借鉴韩国或者日本的模式也可以活得不差，这几千个姑娘，很多仅仅是因为这一行能赚钱，在她的那个情况下最好，才来干这一行。后来大家发现偶像产业发展不起来，但那时候她们已经很难再去干别的了，这个时候，还是为了生存，她们只能去做那些我们想象不到的事情，去解决生活。”

“有个姑娘为了给自己的组合增加点知名度，参加那种水上冲关节目，一个一米六不到的姑娘，赢了辆电动车，到现在都在她们公司里摆着。有个姑娘自己开公司，自己贴钱，自己带着旗下的女团到处跑商演，有一次去乡下，去了以后发现是个白事，为了生存，她们也干了。有更多的人，她们直播，站台，被别人性骚扰，机灵的能躲过去，嘴巴笨的，一个人把自己锁在房间里哭……”

“我们已经录完了第一部分，第一部分的核心故事，是女团的生存和实力的比照。”

“他们有几个女团进行着标准的，所谓卖惨也好，所谓讲出自己的故事也好的故事线，他们很可怜，他们很令人同情，但是同时，却不像俗套故事那样，他们的实力被几个国内大公司的成员和从国外回来的已经略有名气的组合吊打，进入了车尾……”

“刀群舞，唱跳结合，开口就是专业的大vocal，一个酷炫炸天领导范，一个中性帅气一眼万年，一个开口全场跪，天赋比你好的人比你更努力，原本带着的，求生的梦想，被实力的绝对差距直接碾碎，之前说的那些，好像都变成了自己不行的借口。”

“所以所有人，无论带着什么样的故事，只剩下一条路，幸运而努力的人逆风翻盘，一直强大的人向阳而生。”

足够真实，足够爆炸，也足够好看。

“我觉得她们需要一个机会，需要一个给别人看见她们的机会，我也相信，中国的观众，愿意去接受这些，有趣的灵魂，这是我对《create 101》的设想，我是导演，也是总编剧，我希望观众们能在这个节目中，知道这些女孩背后的故事，也给她们当中，最适合这个行业的一些人，一个最后的机会和尝试。”

任豪深深地鞠了一躬，台下响着稀稀拉拉的掌声，透过光，台下大多数的人没有出乎翟潇闻的意料，低着头看着面前的一方屏幕，但是任豪看到光线尽头，焉栩嘉站在那台机器下，冲着他，笑的很开心，很骄傲。

“没给你丢人吧。”任豪坐回位子上，给焉栩嘉发去了信息。

“特别好，我超级感动。”焉栩嘉给他回复。

“那你怎么谢我？”任豪有些调皮地回答他。

“你说吧，我都答应。”

“那我要再想想，以后告诉你。”

被人认可真的是一件很值得开心的事，特别是在意的人，特别是，不知道你在意他的，在意的人。

16

任豪把第一期的剧本写给翟潇闻的时候，翟潇闻激动的直接跳到了他身上，而当节目成片第一次剪辑出来时，在只有两个人的看片室，翟潇闻直接吻了上去。

“你喜欢没用，要观众喜欢，观众买单才行。”任豪已经羞红了脸，一把把翟潇闻推开。

“你发给焉栩嘉了么，我觉得他们看完，这次绝对闭嘴。”翟潇闻显然胸有成竹，看任豪摇摇头，直接将带子共享给了焉栩嘉。

“我其实觉得，对有些姑娘蛮不公平的，一场节目下来，没有几个镜头。”任豪又过了一遍剪辑思路，心中有些惴惴不安。

“其实吧，前两期，我让他们剪得时候，镜头是很平均的，只是他们得故事不同，有些人会被记住，有些人不会，所以你才觉得镜头数量有差别，这也是娱乐圈根本特点了，没什么好说。”翟潇闻倒是看的很开：“况且，要真的按平均镜头剪，这节目不糊才怪。”

任豪似懂非懂的点点头，明天探迹审核完，晚上节目就要播了，他第一次体会到当初，张颜齐那份惴惴不安的心情。

“观众们会喜欢么，节目会火么，火了以后要怎么办，不火怎么办？”

这些问题都要考虑，任豪觉得自己的头忽然有点疼，忽然一瞬间，什么都不想再管。

过了不到一个小时，焉栩嘉在那个只属于他们仨的小群里，发了一个大拇指的表情包。

翟潇闻和任豪相视一笑，翟潇闻开始给各个工作群里发消息。

“晚上约的探迹视频那边的技术部门吃饭，现在离出发，还有一个小时，目前没有什么需要调整的吧。”任豪低着头，眼神上扬，脸颊微红，带着一抹浅浅的笑，看着翟潇闻。

翟潇闻立马明白了任豪的意思。

“你不觉得地上有点脏么？”翟潇闻凑近了，带着柔和的声音问任豪。

“这里不是，有椅子嘛。”任豪用手指轻轻戳了戳翟潇闻的衬衫扣子。

“我教给张颜齐的东西，他又教给你了么？”翟潇闻嘴角露出坏笑，轻轻吻了任豪的额头一下。

“来不来嘛，话那么多。”任豪没想到这是翟潇闻教给张颜齐的，不过也是，张颜齐当时提出来的时候，任豪就觉得奇怪，他怎么会懂得这些。

两人交换了位置，任豪起身，翟潇闻做到了那条电脑椅上，任豪一条腿跨过，屁股刚好抵在翟潇闻肉棒上，坐在了他腿上。

椅子有点咯吱咯吱的声音，任豪将身体前倾，一把倒在翟潇闻身上。

这个位置真的很妙，坐在椅子上的人，头埋在身上人的胸前，为了保持平衡，手则只能摸着身上人的屁股。

任豪感觉到，翟潇闻逐渐变硬，于是轻轻动了动，蹭了蹭他那里。

“叫你模仿，没叫你超越。”翟潇闻一下子打了一个激灵，将手伸进了任豪的衣服。

任豪只需要将裤子的后面拉下来一点，翟潇闻只需要解开裤子拉链。

穿的多一点，脱不掉的衣服，都变成了性感的催化剂。

没有润滑的情况下，想吃掉翟潇闻，还是在这种姿势下，还是有点难的。

突然有一阵剧痛，任豪感觉，后面好像破了一点。

不过他没告诉翟潇闻，翟潇闻只是看他习惯的满头大汗，习惯的全身汗淋淋，习惯的从白薯变成发红的烤地瓜，伴随着欲望的深入，加快了频率。

乳白色的液体冲进任豪的身体，他趴在翟潇闻身上，两个人大喘着气。

他缓缓起身，提上裤子，坐到了旁边的椅子上。

男人都会有的，思维空白期。

“你是不是特别喜欢焉栩嘉啊。”

任豪望着天花板，才发现灯杠上有个黑点，不知道是什么，或许是以前飞进去了什么东西，然后没出来，也可能只是灯杠的某个部分材料，烧坏了。

“他有男朋友的，是他们同公司的一个高管。”翟潇闻低着头回答。

“可是你们俩还是做了是么？”任豪和翟潇闻住在一起，他的生活，即使任豪不想注意，也还是会注意。

“就那一次，还是因为他喝多了，我故意的。”翟潇闻似乎并不避讳自己曾经做过的事。

“那你现在打算怎么办？”任豪已经发现了焉栩嘉在有意识地远离翟潇闻，翟潇闻也尽量远的躲开焉栩嘉：“你这次，也只是打算玩玩吧，没有认真吧。”

翟潇闻沉默了一会，似乎是释然地叹了一口气，点点头。

“他不喜欢我，不然不会是现在这样。”翟潇闻继续说：“至于我嘛，你什么时候见我认真过。”

“你是从来没有认真过，还是，一直很认真，只是一直在受伤，不得不玩笑人生呢？”

这句话任豪想问很久，可是到底还是没问出来，他只调笑了一句：

“那你对我呢？”

本来很重要的问题，却让气氛一下子缓和过来。

在一起工作的时候，任豪和张颜齐的恋爱关系只是将平时的生活加上了一层性的色彩，而任豪和翟潇闻，则是性的关系上，轻轻有一层恋爱的懵懂。

“你要求真高啊，我一直以为你只是把我当一个免费的男公关呢，我没找你收钱就不错了你还认真起来了。”翟潇闻又开始和任豪打闹。

“我一不老而不丑，会喘会叫的，你不也是乐在其中。”任豪一脸傲娇。

“区别在于，没有你我也有别的男人，而你除了我谁都没有。”翟潇闻把握了命脉，做了个鬼脸，起身离开了。

“你说的给我一种，重金求子的感觉。”

任豪想从桌子上抓个什么东西扔出去打翟潇闻，以前他们在家里的时候，这个东西可以是抱枕，可以是卫生纸包，可以是玩偶，可是现在在看片室，摸了半天，也没摸到合适的东西，翟潇闻看任豪有点急了，生怕他抓起一个什么杯子就扔过来了，赶紧溜了。

翟潇闻说的也是，已经这么久了，他们俩无论怎么样都不会有结果的，是该再找个男朋友了。

17

《Create 101》上线，翟潇闻去和焉栩嘉一起看了，任豪也知道，他们俩需要一个说话的机会，任豪也就没再打扰他们，自己一个人窝在家里。

他很激动，他迫切地想看观众的反应，但他也很害怕，他怕一切不如人意，到最后他一无所有。

他想了想，像曾经张颜齐那样，买了一瓶褪黑素，关上灯拉上被子，或许，不再等待，直接去面对结果，再去处理结果，是最好的选择了。

再次醒来的时候，眼前的人是焉栩嘉。

任豪吓了一跳，揉揉双眼，顶着鸡窝头起来了。

“怎么样？”

“我们爆了。”

“完成任务了？”

“不，我们比他们更火。”

那个被翟潇闻从江苏农村捞回来的小姑娘，带着《Create 101》，一路飞驰了起来。

争议是最好的武器，05年的争议是中性风格，现在大众已经接受了中性风格，18年的争议变成了非典型偶像，什么样的人能做偶像，适合与不适合，真正的评判标准是什么。

偶像粉圈内从豆瓣微博两个大本营开始燃烧，《练习生》在这里的火更加猛烈，但是《Create 101》，第一次将火燃烧到了圈外，从知乎，到贴吧，虎扑，甚至微信QQ，一时间，仿佛周围的所有人，都在看这些女孩子们成长。

街上到处都是《pick me up》，年轻人讨论的话题里，也终于有了这些小姑娘的一席之地。

这样的局面是任豪和翟潇闻始料未及的，却是焉栩嘉梦寐以求的。

节目放了三期，探迹视频增加了千万级的会员量，仅靠这一档节目，从二线蹦到了一线。

而这时候，任豪犹豫了。

“姚春雨是流量来源，但是让一个小姑娘承受这么多，真的好么，况且，我原本就没有写她的剧本。”任豪和翟潇闻出现了分歧。

“所有人的故事都在按部就班的发展着，但是你看她现在的投票，你觉得我们可能把她做下去么？”翟潇闻指了指投票统计结果：“即使不公平一直存在，但现在让她离开，才是真的肉眼可见的不公平。”

铺天盖地的骂声如同洪水一般全部倒在了这个小姑娘身上，任豪是第一次知道，这个世界上，对待他人，人们竟然可以如此严苛，如此冷漠无情。

两个选择，一个是美化，做出逆风翻盘，一个是顺着大多数人的想法，继续制造争议，带着节目走向更广阔的圈外。

以前任豪只需要写剧本，至于别的事，都是张颜齐去做决定，所以他即使知道有些大是大非，他也会觉得与自己无关。

可是现在剪刀落到了他自己手上，当初他一手修改赛制，一手选出这些女孩子，他知道他们每个人的不容易，他也知道每个人真实的情况究竟是什么样，只是为了这个节目，为了这个所谓的滤镜也好，他必须做出决定。

看起来像是花瓶的女孩其实很强，但是她却从来没赢过，甚至要被导师批评；看起来拽里拽气的女孩其实私底下对人很好；会在舞台上发光的女孩其实下了舞台马上变得暗淡无光；有人其实只是上进，却在镜头中变成野心家；坦率的人变成婊气；而选秀回锅了几次，却还要装作是害怕舞台的真心机却也切实存在。

任豪有时候希望观众能看见那些真实的人，但是所谓综艺，其实就是将人的某一个性格无限放大，让粉丝接受那个标签，接受那个不断维持标签的偶像。

这个决定他做不了，他也知道翟潇闻的答案，现在的他，想听听另一个人的答案。，

“今晚有空么，一起吃个饭吧。”任豪想到了现在的三角里，剩下的那个人。

焉栩嘉如期赴约，一家不大的火锅店，雕花木栏背后，是个隔离的，两人的空间。

“是节目出了什么问题么，这么火急火燎的。”焉栩嘉来了就问任豪，现在他的重心，都放在了这个项目上。

任豪点点头，却在看到焉栩嘉的那一刻，忽然想通了。

就像抛硬币一样，不是真的让硬币决定未来，而是扔出去的那一刻，就知道自己想到的东西。

来的偶然，来的突然，却很顺畅。

对于探迹来说，他们的要求已经达到了，现在，《Create 101》能走到哪里，已经与探迹无关，而与任豪自己有关，他能做出多好节目，他的极限在哪里。

他遇上了一个好的时间，这个社会已经有13年没有再次为女性狂热，他们积压了很久，而任豪又淘到了这个市场上，最好的一批女孩子，如果不做什么，以后都没有机会了。

他忽然想起来很久以前他母亲跟他说过，我们有时候会做一些自以为会对别人好的事情，实际上从别人的角度上，并不希望你继续这么做下去。

既然老天给了她们这碗饭吃，那她们也需要承担盛名之下，所有的一切。

“发生了什么？”焉栩嘉此时有点懵。

“没什么，解决了。”任豪此时有点不好意思，特地把人叫出来，却发现原本要说的，已经不必再说了。

18

“你和翟潇闻的事，解决了么？”任豪夹了一筷子豌豆苗，蘸了蘸面前的油碟，一口吃了下去。

不聊工作了，两个人开始单纯，又暗自有心事的，吃起了火锅。

辣椒和花椒的味道在空气里扩散开来，麻味和辣味一起爆炸，一时之间让人有些头晕目眩。

“什么事啊。”焉栩嘉显然有些紧张。

“没事，我都知道了，翟潇闻什么都跟我说的。”任豪装作若无其事。

“啊你不要误会，那晚我喝多了。”焉栩嘉急忙解释。

“我知道，我能有什么误会。”任豪反问了出来。

火锅热气蒸腾，任豪感觉有些不对，想到这些日子的经历，一个念头在他脑子里冒出来，这个念头有些可怕，但是那句话，除了这个意思，没有别的意思了。

气氛凝固了一会，焉栩嘉拿着筷子在锅里搅拌了很久，捞出一块虾滑，放到了任豪碗里。

“你在有男朋友吧，探迹的高管之一。”

“分了。”

“之前还是之后。”

“之后。”

“为什么？”

“因为不喜欢了。”

“你前男友和翟潇闻都会杀了我的。”

“所以我没有告诉你。”

“那你为什么要现在告诉我。”

“我没有告诉你，是你自己猜出来的。”

任豪将碗里的虾滑缓缓夹起来，虾滑上带着油，手一抖，一下溜了下来，油溅了起来，拍了任豪一身。

本来是件很值得高兴的事，可是当下，任豪怎么都高兴不起来。

“你喜欢我什么？”等了很久，任豪终于再次问了出来。

“我不知道，那你喜欢我什么。”焉栩嘉似乎早就看透了任豪的心思。

“你长得跟那个人很像，做事风格也很像，都是那种勤勤恳恳，干什么事情都很认真的人。”任豪当然知道自己为什么喜欢焉栩嘉。

除了焉栩嘉不会逗任豪笑之外，别的东西，任豪总能从他身上看到赵让的影子。

“是么。”焉栩嘉听到这个答案，似乎很失落：“我倒觉得，我跟张颜齐性格也好，为人处世也好，差异挺大的。”

“不是张颜齐，是另一个人，我大学认识的一个人。”任豪缓缓的说：“当然，你是你，他是他，从第一次见你，我也没觉得像，但是后来，我们三个一起准备节目的时候，我就觉得越来越像了。”

“那你对我，到底是什么样呢？”

任豪忽然回到那个夜晚，刚到杭州那几天，任豪有一次去找翟潇闻，推门进去，确是在椅子上睡着的焉栩嘉，那个小破桌子上堆了一大摞书，他手里还握着一本，看了一小半，上面歪歪扭扭的，有好几个不知道是笔记，还是备注的标记。

“投资人”，这三个字，对于很多任豪那样的外行来说，就仿佛天然带着高大上。

应该是昂贵的西服，精心打点的头发，淡淡的妆，迷离的香水味，举手投足是魅力，也是毒药，他们应当是暗度陈仓，应当是举手翻云覆雨，应该是话中有话，言外有言，如同恶狼一般，随时将他们这样的小绵羊吞噬殆尽……

可是焉栩嘉用他的一切击碎了任豪的幻想，任豪才发现，每一行挣钱都不太容易，焉栩嘉比他的同事已经好了很多，因为他生了一副招人喜欢的好皮囊，但是即使这样，他尚且每天活得惊心胆颤，步履维艰，光鲜亮丽，谈何容易。

任豪老是觉得焉栩嘉活得特别紧绷，但是他也能够理解这种紧绷。探迹用战略投资挖掘潜在的优秀内容提供商，在B轮后进行收购并购，从而获得大量的内容所有权。书籍，动画，游戏，影视制作，综艺……无非这几块，前几个探迹可以花钱买大IP去打造，但是唯独综艺，唯独自制综艺，永远做不起来，这让探迹大文娱的核心，探迹视频，在用户量，会员数，付费率，续费率上都永远屈居二流。

“你知道么，最可怕的不是这些，最可怕的是，我们大老板有一天发现，文娱这个东西，它不赚钱。”

在《Create 101》筹备的那个时刻，精神最容易崩溃的，反而是焉栩嘉。

“你知道么，这一档节目的赞助费，4个亿，很大了吧，但是这个金额，还没有我们旗下一款游戏卖皮肤一天的流水多。辛辛苦苦培养一个所谓的王牌艺人，广告也好，电视剧也好，电影也好，每天累个半死，即使全年都是超级大火，也不过每年一两个亿的营收，按照资产定价，这个所谓的顶流艺人，撑破天也就值四十个亿左右，你知道探迹做的别的东西值多少钱么，人工智能，电动汽车，游戏这些，随便都是千亿的身家……”

任豪这时候才发现，其实焉栩嘉一直在向他释放信号，焉栩嘉在他面前是不设防的，他所有的一切，可以被别人看见的，不愿被别人看见的，一切的一切，坚强的，脆弱的，叱咤风云的，弱小无助的，都在任豪面前。

“我像在悬崖边奔驰的马，再迈错一步，就会摔下去，万丈深渊。”

“而你就是那一步，我很幸运，没有迈错。”

19

早春的杭州还很冷，两个人从火锅店出来的时候，冷空气一下子扑到脸上，街道上驶过一辆车，没有了摄像头和行人，冲的很快很快。

路灯泛黄，路灯下还有一个小哥，骑在一个摩托车上，手机屏幕反射出荧光，应该是焉栩嘉请来的代驾。

“我送你，还是你自己打车。”

焉栩嘉将钥匙递给那个小哥，靠在车上，问任豪。

两个人从焉栩嘉问出那个问题后就没再说话，几瓶啤酒空了瓶，两个人被回忆击倒，也没了更多的思绪。

到了分别的时候，也到了该做出选择的时候。

任豪没有回答焉栩嘉，直接打开了车的后座门。

焉栩嘉轻轻笑了一下，事情还没有到特别不可挽回的程度。

“师傅，先去萧山公寓，然后再回西湖大厦吧。”焉栩嘉坐到副驾驶上，跟代驾说了路线。

“不用了，直接回西湖大厦吧。”任豪把头靠在车窗玻璃上。

焉栩嘉不可思议地回头看了任豪一眼，任豪没有对视回去，只是透过茶色的车窗玻璃，看外面的世界，一切都被上了一层黑色，但是又很清澈的滤镜，整条街道安静的一个人都没有，路上的白杨树，叶子哗啦哗啦的，透过玻璃也能听到响声。

焉栩嘉开了门，坐到了后排，在无声中，拉住了任豪的手。

任豪没有抵抗。

他想做一点自己想做的事情。

明明他也喜欢焉栩嘉，焉栩嘉也喜欢他，在意周围的那些林林总总的事，又何必呢？

这么多年他想清楚了，以前他总是顾虑很多，这些顾虑毁掉了他，现在他想好好把握，他也不想再按部就班了。

手掌逐渐被汗水浸透，两个人却都不愿放手，像是初高中初恋的小情侣，好像放手了，就再也没法牵上了一样。

打开灯，焉栩嘉呆的地方十分简陋，只是探迹一个小办公室改的，沙发上铺着一小床被子，桌子上还堆着零零散散的瓶瓶罐罐，衣服搭在架子上，挂的到处都是。

焉栩嘉窘迫的想要收拾一下，四处规整着散乱的东西。

“要不还是出去开房吧。”焉栩嘉看眼前过于“独居男人”的场景，满是不好意思。

“不用了。”

任豪躺在那张狭窄的沙发床上，缓缓脱掉了外套。

白色T恤，牛仔裤，随意慵懒，还带着残存的，火锅的气味。

焉栩嘉咽了一口口水，也脱掉了外套，缓缓爬到任豪身上。

胳膊和腿支着，两人之间的距离，只剩下不到十厘米。

焉栩嘉鼻腔里愈发局促的热气，轻轻的刷在任豪嘴角的绒毛上，很痒很痒。

“我可以亲你么？”

焉栩嘉有些紧张地问，任豪却已经，直接吻了上去。

不一样，不过也是，怎么可能一样，从来不可能一样。

绵密柔软的触感，带着轻微的湿感，任豪能吃到焉栩嘉润唇膏的味道，一种像是西瓜，又像是软糖的味道。

他拽住焉栩嘉裤子上那条绳子，轻轻一扯，然后将手伸了进去。

那里很硬很硬了，带着一点男性气息的粘液从前端分泌出来，任豪轻轻点了点，焉栩嘉便如同触电一般，全身颤抖。

“你是不是，很少做？”任豪感觉焉栩嘉比他都敏感。

“工作太忙了。”焉栩嘉也为自己的缺乏经验而红了脸。

“工作再忙，也要注意放松啊。”任豪轻轻脱掉了自己的上衣和裤子，将自己，完完全全放在焉栩嘉面前。

任豪感觉到，他每多暴露一寸，焉栩嘉的肉棒就会跳一下。

躺在身下的，已是多少个夜晚的梦。

焉栩嘉笨拙的像个孩子，学着曾经见过的也好，遵循自己内心的本能也好，在任豪身上来回抚摸。

任豪胳膊下面的侧身，有一处纹身，两个三角，被一条线穿在一起。

“这个是？”

“没什么，年轻的时候不懂事纹的。”

“是有什么很重要的意义么。”

“没有，就是有时候想要叛逆一点，叛逆过了，就有了这些，现在会很后悔的印记。”

“那为什么不洗掉呢？”

“你不喜欢么？”

“没有，我觉得很性感，但是我感觉你好像很嫌弃那时候的自己。”

“谁都嫌弃曾经某一刻的自己吧。”

那一刻任豪似乎被什么打到，身体下意识，缩了缩。

“要不我来吧。”

任豪将焉栩嘉推到床上，跨过他的身体，用手扶着焉栩嘉的阴茎，对准自己的小穴，缓缓坐了下去。

“疼么？”焉栩嘉感受到下身的潮湿与温热。

任豪摇摇头，双手撑在焉栩嘉的腰上，开始缓缓的移动自己的身体。

屁股打在大腿上，会有“啪，啪，啪”的声音。

两个人缩在狭窄的沙发床上，任豪趴在焉栩嘉身上，就这样睡下了，睡得很安稳，不看未来的安稳。

20

放下所有顾虑，真的去呈现所有的争议，所有的的故事后，《Create 101》，成为了那个夏天，真正的疯狂。

即使从来没有看过这个节目，也知道了那个夏天，近乎小半个社会，为一群女孩子而疯狂。

探迹视频凭借这一档节目，用户量和会员数达到了第一，播放量，广告商，所有的一切，目不暇接。

漫天粉雨落下的那一刻，任豪喊了最后一声“咔”，这个繁华的梦，正式宣告了结束。

所有的工作人员纷纷扰扰，去各个地方庆祝，一切都可以等到明天再收拾，任豪一个人趴在转播室，像是一个完成了远征的将军。

“祝贺你啊。”一个熟悉的声音推门而入，任豪回头，是今天受邀来看决赛的张颜齐。

“今天我们那个小姑娘唱歌solo的时候，还给你切了个镜头，你要给她个机会，去《星战》试试啊。”任豪似乎还没有从节目中走出来，见到张颜齐的第一秒，还在为她们争取机会。

“小豪，从今天起，她们就不再归你管了。”张颜齐有些心疼的提醒任豪：“他们有她们的路要走，而且这条路不好走，探迹也好，罗迪诺也好，她们会自己成长的。”

任豪却已经担心了起来。

离开了节目的故事，原本的大魔王可能褪色，饱受争议的村花将继续风风雨雨，观众有一天终将发现，她们所呈现的一切，都是任豪精心雕琢后的样子，而真实的她们会不会被观众们喜爱，终究不得而知。

盛大的狂欢后，是无尽的落寞。

“所以，接下来准备怎么办呢？”张颜齐的话将任豪拉回现实。

“不知道，可能休息一段时间，就要准备明年的比赛了吧。”任豪脑子很乱。

“嗯，差不多。”张颜齐回答道。

任豪似乎完全忽略了张颜齐的存在，更忽略了张颜齐此行的意义，他们已经一年多没见了，再见的此刻，任豪已经算是真正的功成名就，他们曾经的故事，他们的尝试与努力，所有的这些，都让此刻变得意味深长。

可是他们相处的，却像是一对中午还在一起吃饭的老朋友。

“待会一起吃个饭么？”张颜齐开口很小心。

“好啊，待会我跟翟潇闻还有探迹的投资人一起吃，你一起吧，要是你以后也打算出来单干了，可以找他。”任豪还是没有发觉张颜齐话语里的东西。

“你们三个一起啊，那肯定庆功了，我就不去了吧。”张颜齐似乎有些失落。

“没事没事，走吧。”任豪拿起桌子上的手机，现在的他真的大脑一片空白，拉起张颜齐就走。

走进电梯间，任豪这才发现，自己干了什么蠢事。

四个人的火锅局，旁边的桌子，是一群粉丝。他们有的是因为自己偶像没有出道而痛哭，有的是因为自己的偶像出道成功而痛哭，今夜，萧山不缺眼泪。

白烟往上冒，四个人彼此寒暄着，讨论着今晚的节目，小心翼翼地，不去触碰背后的故事。

人多的时候，虽然四个人心底都有鬼，但是为了不被他人看出来，都要装作若无其事，可是，越装作若无其事，就越会让另外的三个人附和着若无其事，最后，将一切都向破坏扭转而去。

“你这次来，不会是准备把任豪抢回去吧。”翟潇闻支着脸，笑着问张颜齐。

气氛有些微妙，这几个月，任豪和焉栩嘉都保持的是地下的恋情关系，他们不想让翟潇闻知道，心底里，他们也都知道他知道后的结局。

“抢回去，从谁手里抢回去，从你手里么？”张颜齐也有点微醺，跟翟潇闻开起了玩笑。

“别说，还真是从我手里。”翟潇闻像是炫耀猎物的猎人。

“那你还真是迅速，当初他跟你出去创业的时候，我就知道。”张颜齐半是无奈的吐槽到。

焉栩嘉转头看了任豪一眼，看来他也不知道，任豪一时有些窘迫，只能轻轻点点头。

“当时我们在一起的时候，任豪送了我一盆绿植，我跟他说，我特别懒，之前养的东西都死了，他跟我说，说这个特别好养，哪怕两个月不浇水，偶尔浇透一次，就能活。”

也不顾周围的人，或许张颜齐真的意识到，他再不说出来，就没机会了。

“你们走了之后，我就把自己弄得特别忙，除了《星战》，我还在做一档音乐剧节目，甚至请来了吴枫，我感觉有时候我忙起来了，就可以不在意很多东西，就可以不去想自己在意的很多事，可是那盆绿植就偶尔闯进来，很长时间不管，也没有死，我就会在某一天，实在忍不住了，给它浇一次水，然后，它真的就可以活很久。”

“你还留着呢，谢谢。”任豪听着张颜齐的话，却再也感受不到浪漫。

“现在我意识到它会永远留在我的生活里，所以我想好好养它了，就是不知道还有没有机会了。”

21

“对不起啊。”

再去说这件事，已是四个人吵吵嚷嚷完的凌晨，夏日的早晨亮的很早，天边一抹鱼肚白，照着已经头昏脑胀的众人。

任豪拉了拉张颜齐，两个人终于有了单独说话的机会。

“是他回来了吗？”

“不是，只是真的遇到了喜欢的人。”

“翟潇闻？我跟你说，他不会对你认真的，玩玩就可以了，别真的用心。”

“不是，是别人。”

张颜齐并非不会察言观色，餐桌上，任豪和焉栩嘉的一切，他已经有所怀疑，再往店门口站着的另外两个人那里看，焉栩嘉正死死的盯着这里，他明白了。

“他靠谱么？”

“还好，对我很好，过得也很开心。”

“翟潇闻不知道？”

“不敢让他知道，毕竟……”

“翟潇闻先看上他的是么？”

张颜齐也很熟很熟翟潇闻。

任豪没有再说话。

“他要真的那么喜欢你，为什么要瞒着翟潇闻呢？”

滴滴的师傅摁了两声喇叭，张颜齐没有再要这个问题的答案，他抱了一下任豪，双手捧着他的脸，似乎还想亲一下，但是迟疑了一会，吻了他的额头。

“不开心的话，记得给我打电话。”

“你们俩在一起多久了。”翟潇闻和焉栩嘉站在门口，翟潇闻突然问焉栩嘉。

焉栩嘉一时有些懵，似乎紧张起来，想解释，但又解释不清。

“没事，我知道很久了，任豪不是个很会藏秘密的人。”翟潇闻的语气很轻松，但是声音却在颤抖。

“第三期播出之前在一起的，你知道多久了。”焉栩嘉问翟潇闻。

“大概第五期的时候吧，那时候我回家，他不在家，也不在公司，我就知道他有人了，周围除了你，也不剩什么人了，今天晚上，就更加证实了。”翟潇闻回答。

“对不起啊。”

“你们俩恋爱跟我有什么关系，为什么要跟我说对不起。”

翟潇闻永远嘴硬，任何时候都是，仿佛嘴硬一点，周围的一切就真的可以像他说的那样，不会对他造成伤害。

“我的车到了，我先走了。”翟潇闻看了一眼手机来电，径直走向了不远处停着的一辆宝马，将焉栩嘉和刚和张颜齐道别的任豪留在了原地。

打开车门，坐在副驾驶位子上的翟潇闻，便忍不住，眼泪一滴一滴地，流了下来。

“跟他们摊牌了？”旁边坐着另一个男人，身材精瘦，头发被削的整整齐齐。

“嗯嗯。”翟潇闻哭着说。

“没事，一切都过去了。”夏之光将翟潇闻一把拉过来。

“我知道。”翟潇闻靠在夏之光肩头，大哭一场，哭完就知道怎么往下走了。

“翟潇闻知道了。”另一边，同样坐在驾驶和副驾上的焉栩嘉和任豪，也将话说开了。

“哦，那就知道吧，反正他早晚会知道的。”

任豪像那晚一样，靠在车窗玻璃上，两眼呆滞地看着窗外。

现在他们终于可以光明正大的恋爱了，可是任豪怎么样都开心不起来。

“你们应该也要放假吧，你已经帮公司做了这么大的一个项目，探迹会放你假吧。”任豪早已想到今天的一切，所以他并不吃惊，现在也不曾有情绪的波动。

“我可以请假，怎么了？”焉栩嘉缓缓启动了车，向两人的出租屋驶去。

“没什么，陪我去日本吧。”任豪淡淡地回答。

再回来收拾东西的时候，翟潇闻也在打包行李。

“去跟焉栩嘉住么？”翟潇闻没意料到这时候任豪会回来，却猜到了他会搬出去。

“先去趟日本，然后回北京跟他住吧。”任豪回答的很冷漠，他知道翟潇闻不会再理他了，所以他也不想挽回什么了。

“那咱们的公司怎么办？”翟潇闻倒是很激动，似乎对任豪当前这样的态度很不满意。

“探迹收购部门的人很快会找到你的，你手下还有40%对吧，他们会给你一个很好的价钱的，足够你再另办一个公司。”任豪规划的很好。

翟潇闻冷笑了两声，然后开始大笑起来。

“所以明明犯错的是你，确是我走是么，你真的绝了。”翟潇闻之前还残存的一点点，试图修复他和任豪关系的想法， 都在那一刻被熄灭了。

不过也是，即使和平，也不过是想跟自己的前任做朋友一样，都是嘴上的口舌之快，现实中，谁与谁见面，都会尴尬。

“你要想留下来的，也可以，只是你真的想留下来么？”任豪盯着翟潇闻。

翟潇闻还想辩驳什么，但是手上正在收拾的行李已经说明了一切。

“这个送给你。”

任豪递给翟潇闻一盘磁带，这种并不属于他们时代，带着岁月味道的东西，想来除了张颜齐，也没有人会想到了。

“他当年送给我的，我觉得也很适合我们俩。”

一张邓丽君的《我只在乎你》。

“人生几何，能到得到知己，  
失去生命的力量也不可惜。”

22

很多年前，在任豪还在上高中的时候，他就很想来京都，那个《源氏物语》书上，斑斓的，绚丽的城。

他和焉栩嘉穿着苏青色和服和木屐，行走在雨后京都的石板路上，空气里还有被翻出来的泥土味道，混合着青草的清新。

清水寺人头熙熙攘攘，全然没有预期的安静与美。

“前面那个姑娘的香水好香啊，我觉得有点晕。”

终于在人群的攒动中走过了清水寺的台阶，观景台上，郁郁葱葱的早秋景色，与清水寺的古朴淡雅混在一起，抬头望天，高远辽阔。

“旁边有个地主神社，里面有两块据说很准很准的恋爱占卜石，你要不要去看看。”

任豪拉着焉栩嘉，红着脸问他。

“是不是人又超级多？”焉栩嘉笑着问。

“去看看呗，虽然人肯定不少。”任豪似乎很想很想去。

石头很普通，相隔十几米，据说，只要闭上眼，在没有旁人帮助的情况下，从一块起步，直线走到另一块那儿扑住，便可以得到属于自己的一生挚爱。

很多穿着七彩斑斓的女孩子也好，阿姨也好，都在这里排着队，一个个面色绯红，等着前面的人走完，好像走完了，真的有用。

“你要走么？”焉栩嘉看着眼前的景象，问任豪。

任豪犹豫了一会，还是摇了摇头。

“对嘛，你已经有真爱了，就不需要再求真爱了。”焉栩嘉笑着牵住了任豪的手。

任豪一下子羞的荡开了，与此同时四处看，好像生怕别人看见一般。

“怎么啦，反正是在国外啦，不会有什么事的，大家都很开放，而且，即使他们看见了，也没事的啊，谁知道我们是谁。”焉栩嘉说着，又一把拉住任豪的手，紧紧地握住，不让任豪再放开。

任豪也没有在挣扎，他们就在人群中，默默牵起了手。

“我还是不去求了，掌管这里的神仙，有这么多女孩子需要他帮忙，肯定没时间，再去管我这个男孩子的事了。”任豪和焉栩嘉走在一条僻静的小道上，街道两旁是一些小店铺，卖些茶叶之类的小玩意。

走进一家店，里面的女主人合住手，向他们做了个欢迎的礼，两人照着还了一个礼回去，开始在语言不通中，翻看这里的东西。

有玉佩，有香包，有木牌，一切有关日本文化的，带着精致色彩的东西。

台子上有张纸，上面有中文的说明，焉栩嘉看了半天。

任豪正专心的翻看挂着的东西，焉栩嘉突然神秘的出现在他身后。

“干嘛？”

“你知道么，这个地方，是有关人的前世的，都是上个世纪的古物，你最有眼缘的东西，就是你前世留下的信物哦。”

“那我要买几个回去，岂不是我之前英年早逝，别人死一回我死七八回？”任豪一向不信这些所谓的前世今生。

“所以老板只允许买一件啊。”焉栩嘉似乎早有准备。

“你要多花钱，你看她卖不卖。”任豪还在坚持不懈的吐槽。

“别这么说嘛，虽然肯定是营销，但是偶尔还是蛮好玩的，特别是我们专门来京都的情况下。”焉栩嘉说着，伸出手来，拿下一只钢笔，似乎已经看上它很久了。

“这么说，你前世是一个奋笔疾书的新青年喽。”任豪看了焉栩嘉的选择，也不由得把自己带进了这个设定中。

“那你呢，你应该是一个年轻的电影演员，我呢，就是一直追求你，但是因为外界条件，非议，你一直没有答应我的穷学生。后来，我就入了党，把这份力量转化，为新中国奋斗去了。”焉栩嘉畅想着，拿起一枚蓝宝石戒指，递给任豪。

虽然任豪很想笑焉栩嘉这个故事，但是看到那枚戒指的那一刻，他确实有些动心了。

蓝宝石历经几十年的冲刷，已经不再明亮，白银也有些发黑，但是仍然透着一种，厚重的，朴实的美。

“你递给我一只戒指，是要跟我求婚么？”

焉栩嘉一下子愣住了，他似乎从来没想过，却也似乎，曾经深思熟虑。

任豪接过那枚戒指，戴在手上比了一下，有点紧了，没有套下去。

“你家里人不会同意的，我家里也不会。”任豪似乎早就知道了问题的答案，将戒指放回原来的地方。

无论有多美好，他们都将面对世俗的审判，而他们所享受的当下的一切，都会在考虑现实，试图与生活着陆时，被砸的粉碎。

“我不会，但是我知道你的性格，你肯定还是会选择你的家庭，然后结婚生子，过成一个平常人，你会是一个好丈夫，也会是一个好爱人，好父亲，但是，这些都跟我无关就是了。”任豪说话说得很坦然。

他又从旁边拿出一只绿翡翠的胸针，做成了叶芽的样子，放在阳光下，光线穿过宝石，在他白净的脸上留下一个绿色的影子。

焉栩嘉想要辩驳什么，但是发现除了一句“我现在管不了那么多”，他找不到别的话。

“没事的，我都知道，我都理解，我们，且爱且珍惜。”

23

“您好，阿联影业夏之光。”

眼前的男人，在任豪看来，几乎可以说是不速之客。

阿联靠电商起家，也是中国，乃至世界最大的电子商务平台，其董事长，也蝉联了多年的中国首富。

探迹虽强，但是与阿联相比，还是弱了。

阿联旗下同样有大文娱投资部，他们早年依靠阿联影业在电影业发展，积累了足够的经验和人脉后，收购了此前风光无限的视频平台龙头夜空视频，自此，便开始围绕夜空，打造流媒体内容版图。

一家靠湖南卫视资源加以《大侦探》为代表的王牌综艺维持，一家靠《练习生》火爆粉圈，并有大量优质的电视剧资源，一家背靠探迹，掌握大量游戏，动漫IP，并在夏天用《Create 101》步入一线……对手们或是闻风而动，或是稳健持续，只剩背靠阿联的夜空，似乎失去了往下走的方向。

夏之光来找任豪，用意已经很明显了。

“探迹喜欢搞战略融资，给10%的钱，说是用来让高管持续进行内容制作，但是一两千万，到底还是少了，帮新公司发展后，根本没剩下多少给创始人，我们不一样，对于足够优秀的创始人，我们直接收购，创始人可以直接在初期大量套现，并且只需要工作2-3年。”夏之光倒是足够开门见山。

“探迹这边，也已经提出了全资收购意向，我们没有必要选择你们的。”任豪觉得有些不可思议：“而且，你们年初要做的那档节目，制作团队已经完成了吧，我们现在去，干什么呢？”

“《团队的名义》我们总负责的领导并不满意，基本已经放弃了，况且明年男团选秀扎堆，我们并没有优势，我们认栽，希望能够请到你们，在后年主打女团竞技时，再做一年男团选秀，吸引那一个时期，只追男团选秀的粉丝。”

任豪每丢出一个问题，夏之光都有应对之策，仿佛已经深思熟虑很久。

“那我们究竟为什么要选择你们呢，我们明明可以选择继续跟着探迹。”任豪依然觉得这件事不可思议。

“因为我们出价更高。”夏之光回答的简单粗暴：“同样级别的平台，相比之下，我们会给你们更多的权限，更大的选择空间，而且，我们不会强制要求你们一直做偶像综艺，说实在话，我们并不看好偶像产业，101之后，国家必有政策限制，探迹会持续要求你们进行，因为这是他们的品牌，但是我们不会。”

“以及，我知道您和另一位创始人最近并不做好，我们会为两位分别配备最好的制作人和导演，两位也可以自己提拔，我们不做干涉。”

一切都更诱人，近乎两倍的收购价格，自由，一切都很好，除了焉栩嘉。

任豪觉得最可怕的不是夏之光此时的到来，也不是答应这些意味着他需要背叛焉栩嘉，而在于，他真的动心了。

探迹给出的收购估值是2个亿，意味着翟潇闻可以从中直接套现6000万，而自己获得6000万身家，和七巧板全部控制权，以及探迹永远的坐上席，甚至是探迹文娱板块的核心。但是阿联直接将估值给到4个亿，这意味着，即使算上高管不离职条约，他仍然可以直接在当前套现1.2亿，并在之后两年，仍然成为夜空视频的核心制作团队之一。

任豪这辈子都没见过这么多钱，他也从来没有想到，自己和这个团队值这么多钱。

双十一时刷出的那些天文数字，都成了阿联为所欲为的资本。

“我觉得，我需要思考一下，而且，这其中的程序也很复杂吧。”任豪站起来想要离开，一时有些颤颤巍巍。

“所有的程序，我们之前已经请专业的投行和翟先生对接过了，相关的手续也办好了，现在只要您作为股东签字，就可以了。”夏之光起身想要拉住任豪。

“等一下，我们之前拿了探迹战投1000万，股权10%，这部分怎么办？”任豪忽然发现了什么，像是救命稻草一样抓住，让自己不要做这个决定。

夏之光欲言又止，任豪眼神逐渐绝望。

“您知道的，投资本身的逻辑就是盈利嘛，四倍收益，很高了。”

“不可能的，他们不会这么做的，他从来没跟我说。”任豪仍然不相信。

“谁，焉栩嘉么，他不知道，我了解他，他不会同意的，但是他的上级已经同意了。”夏之光倒是很释然：“虽然高不告诉他是你的自由，但是我相信他是受不了这个打击的，也请您保守秘密吧。”

“你也是从探迹出来的么？”

“不是，我和他是大学室友，我以前，就在你现在的位子。”

“可是他早晚会知道的吧。”

“会的，到时候，还要请您出面解释了。”

任豪觉得不可思议，并不是世界很小，而是既然曾经爱过他，为什么现在，要做出这样的事来伤害他，还是曾经和他有过关系的三个人，一起。

焉栩嘉诚诚恳恳了这么多年，任豪总担心别人会害他，毕竟即使他再怎么说这只是个平凡的行业，任豪都知道，跟钱打交道的行业从来都不会让人轻松。

只是没想到，最重的那一刀交到了自己手上。

24

这个电话，打了很久很久。

焉栩嘉被探迹派去迪士尼考察，任豪算好时差，打了过去。

“怎么了老婆，有什么事么？”

“没有，就是刚看了期综艺节目，有点感慨，想跟你分享一下。”

“是对明年的节目有了新想法么，提到这个我才烦，你看到那个新规定了没啊，咱们节目明年估计得大调整。”

“嗯嗯，这个我之后再跟小马商量吧，那个节目是讲两个人的关系的，它说，两个人应该多跟彼此交流一下过去自己的故事，因为当彼此都认识曾经的彼此后，才会更好的理解现在的人。”

“这倒也是唉，要不等我回去吧，我也想更了解你。”

“不用，我们其实可以就在电话里说，半个小时，就能说清楚。”

“好吧，你是不是又想到曾经的那个人了，想要跟我倾诉一下？”

“你就当是吧。”

任豪清了清嗓子，讲完了他的故事。

他和赵让，他和张颜齐，他和翟潇闻，那个艺考，他和家里那只小猫，他和弟弟……

所有的所有，任豪将所有的自己，都给了焉栩嘉。

除了他和赵让为什么分手，那个问题，永远封存在任豪心底，埋得太深，以至于有时候，自己都忘了究竟为什么。

“到你了。”

任豪静静放下电话，打开免提，窗外的夜色伴随着月光泼进来，想到另一面，应该是加州的阳光，岁月静好。

“你想听什么？”

“曾经的你的故事。”

“那从那里讲起呢？”

“在我之前，你谈过几次恋爱？”

“不算翟潇闻，两次。”

“好，那给我讲讲他们吧。”

“我第一个男朋友叫夏之光，是我大学室友，现在在阿联文娱，跟我一样，也在做投资，算是我的对头。我们大学时关系很好，后来说来也好笑，发现撞型号了。到最后也没办法，只能轮着来，虽然谁都不服谁，但是日子居然在这种打打闹闹中过的有点甜蜜。后来，大概也是觉得这样下去不是办法，就还是分开了，各自找了男朋友，现在偶尔还出来一起吃个饭，关系还不错。”

“嗯嗯，然后就是你那个探迹的前任了吧。”

“对，他叫何洛洛，是我们游戏部门的一个研发师，当初我来探迹，有一大半是因为他。当时大学里一个活动认识的，我们在一起很开心，后来就分手了……”

“是因为我么？”

“不是，就是单纯觉得，没那么喜欢他了。”

“那为什么那么觉得呢？”

“因为遇见觉得更喜欢的人了吧。”

“所以还是因为我。”

任豪苦笑着，这个答案他高兴不起来。

“只能说，看缘分吧。”

焉栩嘉看了一眼远处正在买冰淇淋的何洛洛，他正向自己的招手，问他要不要吃。

焉栩嘉笑着点点头。

“那你现在还喜欢他么？”任豪的问题出现的刚刚好。

“肯定没有喜欢你那么多了。”焉栩嘉回答，脸上的表情很复杂。

“好吧，谢谢。”

任豪挂断了电话。

焉栩嘉看着端着冰淇淋来的何洛洛，笑着接过那个巧克力色的蛋筒，上面撒着绿色的开心果碎，散发着甜腻的味道。

“老婆来查岗？”何洛洛装作若无其事的，坐在焉栩嘉身边。

“嗯嗯，他估计又想到了一些以前的事吧。”焉栩嘉舔了一口冰淇淋，甜味和凉意一起在舌尖舞蹈。

“我觉得，是他在纠结收购的事吧。”何洛洛舔了一下面前的香草冰淇淋，云淡风轻的，点燃了炸弹。

“什么收购？”焉栩嘉有些懵。

“啊，这件事他们真的瞒着你啊。”何洛洛一脸吃惊：“阿联决定4个亿收购七巧板啊，Maryy都签合同了，你还不知道？”

“你肯定是在搞笑，且不说4个亿肯定贵了，Marry卖了七巧板，明年Create 系列谁来办啊？”焉栩嘉一脸的不可思议。

“你不会真的觉得，明年这个系列还能像今年这么火吧。”何洛洛嗤笑了一声：“那你真的还不如我了解这个行业，这种模式看多了就厌倦了，明年都知道是大公司博弈了，谁还真情实意，随便找个团队做一做，不砸牌子，稳固客户就可以了，找谁不是，而且，四倍翻翻，不错了。”

何洛洛的话一点破绽都没有，从利益天平上，这个决定一点问题都没有，但是从感情上，这个决定意味着另一种意义的背叛。

“你看，程序都办好了，就差签字了。”何洛洛翻出手机上的合同文件。

焉栩嘉像是疯了一样，抓起手机，就给周围的人发信息询问。

都是肯定的答复，每多一个，焉栩嘉的心就凉一块。

他订了回北京的机票，随便找了个理由请假。

他要找任豪问清楚，这所有的一切，那些近乎背叛的一切。

25

签上字的那一刻，任豪知道，他其实那么爱焉栩嘉，他只是享受那种被爱的感觉，他只是，把那个人当成另一个人的代餐。

代餐吃不饱，而且面前有其他选择时，就会马上放弃。

爱过，认真过，只是没爱那么多，没爱到，可以放弃一切。

“你有想过要怎么跟他说么？”夏之光问任豪。

任豪摇摇头，他知道焉栩嘉会有怎样的反应，但是他并不知道怎么应对这样的反应。

“你是他前男友吧，你有什么好的建议么？”任豪抬头问夏之光。

夏之光也摇摇头：“他那个人的性格就是那样，没办法。”

“那好吧，以后合作愉快。”任豪收起属于他的那份合同，不用多久，他的账户上就会出现一笔亿元的汇款。

代价是重启一切，重启所有的生活。

“对了，我不想再做偶像竞技了，这个你可以去找翟老板，我想拜托你们请个人，他现在在江苏台做制片人，叫赵让，我想和他搭档。”

任豪摁熄了手机，回到了他和焉栩嘉的家。

打开门，焉栩嘉就坐在沙发上，一切很偶然，一切又在意料之中。

“提前请假回来了？”任豪继续装作若无其事。

焉栩嘉暴力的将任豪摁在墙上，眼睛死死地盯着他。

“你知道了？”任豪并不吃惊。

焉栩嘉没有回答，而是扯住任豪的手，将他直接转了个身，那张精致的脸被摁在墙面上，然后直接扒掉了他的裤子，解开自己的拉链，没有戴套，没有润滑，近乎暴力的，直接插了进去。

剧烈的撕扯感和被人摁倒的羞辱感让任豪疼的流出了眼泪。

他全力想要适应，但是来者似乎并没有任何的怜悯或者疼爱，只是单纯的将他视作一具肉体，一个可以泄欲的空间，猛烈地，扯带着皮肉的抽插。

“且爱且珍惜”，这句话忽然有了别的意义。

哭声带着每一次抽插的叫声，任豪被焉栩嘉强奸了。

一场双方都不愿意，但是却双方都没有办法的性爱。

粘稠的精液带着血丝，从任豪已经没法很好闭合的小穴中汩汩流出，他瘫倒在门口的鞋垫上，大腿以下盖在冰凉的地板上，像个精致易碎的花瓶。

“为什么？”焉栩嘉坐在旁边的沙发上，问躺在地上的任豪。

“因为都没有未来，因为你的上司都放弃我们了，我又何必留下来，白白赔掉了可能更好的人生？”任豪的声音有些沙哑。

“我说了，我不知道未来会是什么样。”焉栩嘉厌恶了任豪再去跟他谈这个问题。

“因为没有，所以你不知道。”任豪冷冷的说。

“你到底想怎么样，是我对你不好么？”焉栩嘉将话题扯回到情感。

“曾经那个人，他会把我的照片发给他家里，会跟他家里所有接受也好，不接受也好的人说，这就是我喜欢的人，我将来一定要跟他走一辈子。”任豪两眼空空地看着远处：“我怎么样不知道，但是他愿意为我放弃一切， 你愿意么？”

焉栩嘉愣住了。

“对吧，你做不到。”任豪苦笑着说：“你甚至做不到，完全放弃何洛洛，你现在心里的想法还是，如果任豪真的走了，那我就回去找何洛洛，因为你也还喜欢他，只是更喜欢我，你像个精明的商人，将所有的感情都量化了，这个出价不行，那就换一个下家。无爱而无未来，我受够了。”

焉栩嘉红了眼睛，似乎是心底的一切都被看穿了，他很气愤，他直接冲任豪而来，仿佛想要将他掐死在这个地方。

可是真的走到任豪面前，看着眼前这个脆弱无比的他，他忽然明白了，他忽然想通了。

焉栩嘉从里屋里拿出一个薄毯子，盖在了任豪身上，然后跨过他，关上了门。

“你收拾东西吧，咱们好合好散。”焉栩嘉的声音带着一点哭腔，离开了这间小屋子。

任豪艰难地起身，用纸清理了一下后庭，一瘸一拐地，走进浴室。

热水带着蒸汽落在他身上的时候，任豪终于忍不住，大哭了起来。

他好像也很不甘心，可是这世界上似乎没有后悔药给他吃了。

他想着这么多年，这个身份带给他的所有所有的痛苦，以及未来，将带给他的更多的痛苦，那一刻他突然很无助，他突然，不知道该怎么办。

盛名光环下，他忽然觉得自己很暗淡，似乎所有人都只能看到那个光环，而看不见光环下，他所做的一切，他所经历的一切。

“天宁，哥哥要跟你说一件事，能不能拜托你，转告给爸妈。”

久违的的，任豪拨通了弟弟的电话。

“嗯，哥你说。”对面的弟弟似乎正在忙碌什么事，可是任豪管不了那么多了。

“我想告诉你们，我其实，喜欢男生，未来，也会跟另一个男生一起生活。”任豪尽量让自己的语气变得平缓。

对面似乎愣了一下，一时不知道怎么回答。

“我知道这对你们来说很难接受，但是还是要麻烦你，看在哥哥从小对你那么好的情况下，跟爸妈说一声，帮我解释解释。”任豪强忍着不让自己哭出来。

“哥，其实爸妈，早就知道了。”

26

任豪提着一大箱行李，来到了北京郊外的一栋小别墅。

“欢迎欢迎。”夏之光难得穿的很休闲，迎接了到来的任豪。

北京已经没有地方能容纳他了，卖身阿联让他被所有的朋友抛弃，他走投无路，只能找到了夏之光。

这栋别墅里有股任豪熟悉的味道，但是任豪不知道，这股味道来自哪里。

“你有跟他讲么？”夏之光把任豪的行李收进另一个客房，桌子上已经烧好了几道热乎乎的菜，任豪像是丢了魂，呆呆傻傻的坐在椅子上。

“说了，我们分开了。”任豪冷漠的像是失去了所有的感情。

夏之光有些犹豫，似乎不知道该说什么来安慰他。

“没事，过段时间他想通了，还是有机会的。”夏之光淡淡的说。

“刚才我跟我家里说了这件事。”

“什么事？”

“就我是同性恋这件事。”

“嗯，很有勇气。”

“我弟说，上高中时，我妈翻到我mp4里的日记时，他们就知道了。”

夏之光似乎被震惊到了，一时语无伦次：“那不是……那不是挺好的嘛，能得到家里的支持。”

任豪微微笑了笑：“也是，少了很多很多的顾虑。”

“你当时和他，也是因为觉得看不到未来，所以才分开的吧。”两人默默吃了一会饭，似乎发现没什么好聊的，又聊起了焉栩嘉。

“这倒不是，我现在倒觉得吧，当时只是荷尔蒙冲动了，没有真的说是喜欢上了彼此。”夏之光眼睛转了转，想到了曾经的日子。

“那你为什么非要站在他对头那一边呢？”任豪笑着问夏之光：“那么多领域，那么多公司，你偏偏要去阿联做文娱。”

夏之光被任豪问的停住了，自己当初选择这个方向，还真的是因为焉栩嘉。

“都是过去很久的事了，真不想想那么多了。”夏之光咕囔着：“他那个人吧，其实真的挺好的，踏实，做饭也好吃，是个蛮居家的男人，但是既然都撞型号了，当个好朋友也挺好的。”

“我觉得撞型号也没啥啊，我认识一个朋友，他就完全不care这些，你们俩能生活那么久，何必对这件事这么耿耿于怀呢？”任豪还是觉得有些费解。

“那你呢，如果你遇见一个很好的人，但是跟你撞型号，你会跟他在一起么？”夏之光是知道任豪和翟潇闻的故事的，但是他还是想要问问。

“会的，但是做出让步的不是我。”任豪明白了夏之光的意思。

“那不就是了。”夏之光笑着回答。

“那你现在呢，有男朋友么？”任豪无意地问。

“没有啊。”

夏之光撒谎了，任豪不能知道他和翟潇闻的关系，如果他知道了，这场收购案，性质就完全变了。

夜色入户，睡梦中的夏之光，忽然感觉到有只手，轻轻摸着他的下身。

他一下警觉了起来，翻过身来，任豪汪着一双水灵灵的眼睛，看着他。

“干嘛？”

“各取所需。”

“我并不是很需要。”

“那就当帮帮我吧。”

“你疯了？”

“没有。”

任豪缓缓爬上夏之光的身体，身上一丝不挂，鳕鱼白的皮肤被月光挂了一层轻薄的，带着光泽的膜，腹肌清晰可见，微微凸起的胸和饱满的屁股，散发着致命的诱惑力。

“没事，我不会告诉翟潇闻的。”

任豪说着，就着夏之光的脸，亲了上去。

他终于明白了这个家里的味道来自哪里，也明白了为何收购能够进展的如此顺利，他和翟潇闻生活了那么多年，他的一切，任豪都太熟悉了。

亲吻下来，夏之光的肉棒已经完全硬了，顶在任豪的两股之间。

“为什么呢？”夏之光似乎已经不打算反抗了，他只是觉得任豪的行为很奇怪。

“没什么，我只是想证明些什么。”任豪像是打了个哑谜。

他轻轻脱下夏之光的内裤，身体下移，慢慢含了进去。

口腔的潮湿感让夏之光身体发热，他抓着任豪的头发，开始缓缓的移动。

双唇摩擦的感觉，柔软温和，虽然不像后穴那样紧紧地包着，但是却又有别的感觉。

待到已经完全润滑完毕，任豪侧过身，轻轻支开腿，点了点夏之光的小腿。

夏之光咽了一口口水，用手扶住自己的肉棒，缓缓地插了进去。

来回摩擦，移动，汗水被空调吹干，带着轻微的凉意，任豪的身体像是多汁的桃子，香甜软糯。

没有爱的性，让一切都变得可以享受，可以不顾一切。

夏之光睡熟了，任豪穿好衣服，提着行李，拿走了今天刚签，还没有送回公司的协议，离开了这里。

夜晚的风吹在脸上，很凉。任豪笑着，看着前方的灯光，看着车内的焉栩嘉，缓缓走了过去。

一枚打火机，燃烧了一切。

27

“焉栩嘉，你欠我1.2个亿，你想好怎么还吧。”

次日，任豪宣布从七巧板离职，并注册了“扶摇直上”，带着一个自己的班子出来创业。

阿联并没有很在意这一切，他们最终将估值砍半，以2亿的价格收购了七巧板，得到了王牌制作人翟潇闻。

他们给任豪打过很多电话，他们始终不能理解，完全放弃自己在七巧板持有的30%股份，将自己的公司近乎拱手送人，这个人究竟是哪里想不通。

好的是，翟潇闻成了七巧板最大股东，算上任豪的赠与，套现了1.2亿。

“就当这些年，对你照顾的感谢吧。”

任豪给翟潇闻发去了最后一条短信，然后删除了他的联系方式。

现在，只剩最后一件事了。

那晚，焉栩嘉在离开任豪后，做了跟任豪一样的事。

他告诉了父母，他告诉了何洛洛，他放弃了一切，他终于意识到，出了任豪，这个世界上并没有什么人，再值得他付出所有。

任豪收到焉栩嘉的消息的时候，就像一个刚和男朋友吵架，马上就想念的小姑娘。

如果他做到了，那还有什么好继续顾虑的呢？

现在他要跟过去的自己，说最后一个再见。

咖啡馆，暖黄色的灯光下，熟悉的身影，依然高瘦的体型，笑着看着他。

“好久不见。”

“好久不见。”

“我没有想到这么多年了，你却还想着找到我。”赵让握住手里的咖啡，问任豪：“只是我明白，为什么你找我回来后，还要离开阿联呢？”

“你答应去阿联了?”任豪喝了一口面前的咖啡，问赵让。

“没有，我不是很喜欢这些新媒体，你也知道的，既然你都不在了，那我就没必要去了。”赵让回答的很坦然：“所以这次再见，是因为？”

任豪笑了笑。

“你还记得咱们俩当时为什么分开么？”任豪问赵让。

“不知道。”赵让似乎也不再想去回忆过去。

“我也忘记了，那就让它永远忘记吧。”任豪放下手中的咖啡。

“那我们要重新开始么？”赵让盯着任豪，那双眼睛一如既往的漂亮。

任豪摇摇头。

“很久以前，我经常想，为什么我要在最好的年纪离开你，这个世界上究竟有什么东西，是我们放不下的，这世界上有什么路，难走到，我们要错过这些年，要把我们最好的时间，全部活成错过。”

“后来我想通了，错过是一件很好的事，在你还没有厌倦我，我也还没有厌倦你的时候离开，即使很多年后，你依然是我心中的白月光，依然是我爱的人都像你，我依然会因为曾经的不得而对你念念不忘。”

“因为终究是不得，不如从最开始，就错过。”

任豪说完了所有自己的该说的，起身离开了咖啡厅。

“你干嘛不干脆直接把他挖过来，做咱们《create 202》的制片人呢，说实在，我并不是很看好小马。”焉栩嘉看任豪回来了，抱怨了一句。

“我上一个制作人跟我做了二十几次，你确定要把他招过来？”任豪调皮地问焉栩嘉。

“你敢。”

“我有什么不敢的。”

“那还是小马吧，小马钢铁直男。”

\----------完------------

最后一点碎碎念：  
已经不算陆家嘴系列第三弹了，因为是个完全独立的故事。  
写了整整4w字，从大学写到创2，因为人物来自营，再去写营就很奇怪了。  
故事的思路来源特别简单，之前吃瓜，讲101火了之后，制作团队被对家全资收购，然后从之前大火节目就在一起的制作人和导演分道扬镳，导演继续选择创2，做了营，而制片人，则选择了以团2.  
背后很多更细节的东西没法讲，而且讲出来也没什么意义，不如把故事放回到人物本身来。  
Recreate，意味重新创造，韩版节目用的是produce，代表的是工业化情况下，对艺人的生产，而在中国，我倾向于将其定义为create，创造不一样的人，而主人公，也在这个过程中完成重建自己，自我成长的过程。  
说一下人物吧。  
大男主豪，我的想法是成长，就像我之前说的，结构类似张爱玲的《连环套》，在每个人生阶段，遇见不一样的男人，只是张爱玲是低沉的，而我更力求客观下的浪漫，从懵懂学弟，到初出茅庐的谨慎，到挑大梁，再到独当一面，任豪在变，任豪也没在变。  
而他遇见的这些人，也就成了他人生中，不同阶段，对爱，对于生活不同的理解，让是懵懂的，7是老成的，嘉是踏实的，闻是浪漫的，光是憨厚的。有些甚至不能称之为爱，但是确实是感情不同的表现形态。  
另外，这篇文章也希望完成对于金融，对于偶像产业的祛魅。陆家嘴系列，对于金融圈的描写仍然过于夸张了，我希望给大家还原更真实的，更符合大部分群体的投资圈。然后就是偶像产业甚至文娱，我希望大家要谨慎，要谦卑，不要把自己太当回事，这是我一直以来的观点。文娱只是千万个普通经济产业之一，而且是非常小的产业，只是有时候我们把它们想的太高大上了，实际上，对于市场上的玩家来说，这个产业屁都不是。  
这个祛魅既是让大家看清现实，我们的小偶像确实没有大家想的那么光鲜，也是给大家打了一针安心剂，我被问的最多的一个问题是，他们不会被业内大佬潜规则吧，我在这里可以直白的说，大佬很忙，大佬没时间，别想太多。  
靠资本捧小明星的时间已经过去了，不是因为搞小明星没意思，而是因为，划不来。  
巅峰期的ym+dlrb值40亿，根据前段时间新丽分约现在巅峰期的xz值20亿，前段时间ycy两年卖了1.6亿，巅峰估值15亿，你再查查狗华上市市值是多少，王者荣耀每天卖皮肤可以卖2-3个亿，你算一算，小明星们，值得被潜规则么。  
以上夹带私货，勿扰，安心看文。


End file.
